Cherry and Atticus: Battle of Gods
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus invites Cherry to come along with him to visit Bulma and the others for her birthday. When Cherry accepts, Atticus does anything he can to give his best friend a break from adventures, but it proves to be impossible in the Dragon Ball Z world especially when a figure known as Beerus threatens to destroy Earth unless he meets a Super Saiyan God.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry soon had her stuff packed up and ready to go before she settled onto her bed to get some rest for tomorrow since she would be going with Atticus to Bulma's birthday party and was soon talking on the phone with Bruce. "So, you and Selina pick a wedding date yet?" she then teased.

"Very funny, Cherry," Bruce replied. "Though something tells me you might wanna learn some Martial Arts while you're down there, and I don't just mean for our training."

"You facing ninjas or something?" Cherry smirked teasingly.

"Well, Barbara told me that a generator was stolen by a group called The Foot Clan." Bruce then told her.

"I'll try and learn some Martial Arts." Cherry said.

"It might be a good idea," Bruce replied. "Come visit soon."

"I will," Cherry said. "But right now, I'm gonna go visit someone else."

"Have fun." Bruce said.

"Thanks, Bruce," Cherry said. "You and Aunt Selina have fun."

"Maybe someday you and Atticus could come with us and we could invite Lois and Clark to go out for some fun together." Bruce suggested.

"Hmm... That does sound kinda cool as long as you don't try to flirt with Lois again." Cherry replied.

"I won't." Bruce told her.

"Sounds good." Cherry said.

Atticus soon came up to the front door of Cherry's house and knocked on the door.

"Sounds like my ride is here." Cherry then told Bruce before they hung up on each other, then she soon went to the front door.

"Hi!" Atticus smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Sure!" Cherry smirked, shoving her bags in his arms. "Carry my stuff to the car."

"Yes, Miss Butler." Atticus said in a teasingly posh accent to sound like a servant.

* * *

They soon walked off, ready to get to the party.

"I thought you'd might like to get out to meet Goku and the others and really get to know them better." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose I could do that," Cherry replied. "I don't know much about them since you visit all the time like Metropolis."

"Well, this time, you'll get to meet them." Atticus smiled.

"I just know that Goku better not hog the food." Cherry replied.

"To be on the safe side, we'd better make sure." Atticus said.

"This trip isn't long, is it?" Cherry asked.

"Don't worry, I got it," Atticus told her as they left home. "I'm sure Bulma's gonna like you."

"So, how are we getting there?" Cherry asked.

Atticus hid a small smirk before grabbing her hand.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped.

Atticus then used his medallion to create his own portal, though set it for the world of Dragon Ball Z and pulled her into it with him.

"Atticus, my legs aren't broken!" Cherry told him.

"I know, I just wanted to show you." Atticus smiled.

"Jerk." Cherry rolled her eyes.

* * *

They soon saw which part of the Dragon Ball Z world they ended up in. Cherry and Atticus looked around.

"Hmm... I'm not sure that this is right..." Atticus said to himself.

Goku was shown to be jogging with a monkey following after him after they had landed.

"Why is Goku chasing after that monkey?" Cherry asked.

"He's jogging, and that's Bubbles." Atticus replied.

"Bubbles the Monkey?" Cherry smirked. "Did he find him in the zoo of a famous pop star?"

"Uh, no." Atticus told her.

"Did you get my joke though?" Cherry smirked.

"Uh, sure, Cherry." Atticus replied.

"So then should we stay or should we get going to Bulma's party?" Cherry asked.

"I'll get you going there, I'm sure it's okay over here," Atticus smiled. "I promise... No adventure... No villains... Just you at a birthday party. Think of it as... An adventure vacation."

"I don't think that's possible with the lives we lead." Cherry replied.

"True." Atticus said.

"So, can we get going?" Cherry asked.

"Alright, hang tight, I'll take us to the party," Atticus said, using his magic to take them elsewhere. "We'll see Goku again in a bit."

* * *

They soon came onto a beach where the party was being held and there were a lot of people there.

"Here we are." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm..." Cherry glanced all around from the crowd.

"Now she should be around here somewhere." Atticus said.

Cherry and Atticus soon walked among the crowd together.

* * *

There were two young kids who didn't seem to know anyone, but they somehow ended up around the party, and were being woken up by someone.

"Are you two okay?" Chichi asked. "You seemed to have had some kind of fall."

"I... I think so..." The boy said before looking to the girl and smiled since she was there with him. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Where are we, Beat?" The girl asked the boy.

"Uh... Where are we?" The boy then asked Chichi.

"Well, this place we're visiting is known as Capsule Corporation." Chichi replied.

"Capsule Corporation?" Beat and the girl asked out of surprise.

"Chichi!" Atticus's voice smiled.

"Huh?" Chichi turned her head before smiling back. "Oh! Atticus! You made it!"

"Sure did!" Atticus beamed as he hugged her. "Cherry, this is Goku's wife: Chichi. Chichi, this is my best friend, Cherry."

"Hello." Cherry waved to the woman.

"It's so nice to meet you in person, Cherry." Chichi smiled.

"And who do we have here?" Atticus asked as he noticed the two children who looked like Saiyans.

"This is... Uh... I'm sorry, what are your names?" Chichi asked the kids.

"You don't know them?" Cherry asked.

"They were in this yard last night, and they were brought inside," Chichi replied. "I thought I'd make sure they were alright."

"Well, I'm Beat." The boy said.

"You're that tired?" Atticus asked.

"No, no, my name is Beat." The boy replied.

"Ohh... Okay..." Atticus said.

"And I'm Note." The girl then said.

"It's nice to meet you both; I'm Atticus and these are Chichi and Cherry," Atticus smiled. "It's nice to meet two new Saiyans."

"Saiyans?" Beat asked.

"Well, you gotta be, uh, Saiyans, right?" Cherry replied. "...That boy kinda looks like Goku, Atticus." she then commented from what she knew since she was new to the Dragon Ball Z world unlike Atticus who was a frequent visitor.

Atticus, Cherry, and Chichi soon saw Beat and Note freaking out as they noticed their tails.

"We're Saiyans!" Beat panicked.

"I know!" Note replied.

"How are we Saiyans and when did our clothes change?!" Beat panicked.

"I don't know!" Note panicked back.

Atticus and Cherry sweat-dropped a bit.

"Ugh... My head... What happened?" Note asked.

"I guess you two had quite the journey before ending up here." Chichi said to them.

"All I remember is wishing on a star wishing that we could live with two families that could take us in, maybe even ones from the Dragon Ball Z world." Beat said.

"Uh... Right... I'm not sure how to respond to that..." Cherry said sheepishly. "I just came here for a birthday party."

"Your families are here?" Atticus asked Beat and Note. "Who are they?"

"No, that's just it; we don't have families." Note said.

"You don't have families?" Atticus asked.

Beat and Note shook their heads softly.

"Oh, dear..." Chichi frowned in concern. "That sounds so sad."

They soon heard the birthday girl's voice groaning.

"Something tells me that Bulma's upset that Goku and Vegeta aren't here for her birthday." Atticus said.

"Does that happen a lot?" Cherry asked.

"Eh... Sometimes..." Atticus replied before looking to Beat and Note with a smile. "Why don't you join the party?"

"Do you think she'll mind?" Note asked.

"Oh, she'll be cool with it." Atticus replied.

"Why do I doubt this?" Cherry commented.

"Shh." Atticus shushed her, taking her out to the party.

* * *

They soon saw Bulma and where she looked annoyed as her husband and Goku weren't here.

"Happy Birthday, Bulma!" Atticus smiled.

Bulma let out a small growl as she looked frustrated.

"Yeah, I guess she's steamed about Goku and Vegeta not being here." Atticus grinned sheepishly.

"We can tell." Beat said.

"Hey, Atticus!" A voice called.

"Oh! Hi, Gohan." Atticus smiled.

"It's great that you could make it." Gohan smiled before noticing Cherry, Beat, and Note.

"I'm glad too," Atticus smiled back. "This is Cherry."

"Hey." Cherry said.

"Oh, this is Cherry," Gohan said, seeing her before shaking her hand a bit vigorously which made her shake a bit from his grip. "Hey, it's good to meet ya! We've heard a lot about you from Atticus."

"It's nice to meet you too, Gohan." Cherry replied as her body was shaking from his grip.

Gohan soon let go as Cherry's hand thumped a bit from the pressure.

"Whoops. Sorry about that." Gohan then said.

"It's okay." Cherry said.

"And who are these two?" Gohan asked as he looked at Beat and Note.

"These are Beat and Note," Atticus introduced. "I'm not really sure where they came from, but your mom found them."

"Um, well, hello there, Beat and Note," Gohan soon told them politely. "Welcome to the party."

"Bulma seems annoyed." Beat said.

Atticus and Gohan both grinned sheepishly.

"Did you tell her that your dad and Vegeta weren't coming?" Atticus asked Gohan.

"Maybe you'd like to tell her to remind her for me?" Gohan replied.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"No..." Gohan sighed. "There's no easy way to say it."

"No, there isn't." Atticus said.

"So thanks for volunteering and telling her." Gohan then smiled innocently.

"Oh, no, you don't." Atticus told him.

"Huh?!" Gohan yelped.

"Come on, go tell her." Atticus told him.

"Augh..." Gohan groaned as he looked scared and nervous to tell Bulma.

"Oh, come on, man up." Cherry said.

Gohan groaned a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bulma, I think we'd all like to wish you..." Atticus began as they soon had drinks to toast with.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone else finished excitedly.

"I'll have a glass of wine." Cherry said.

"I don't think so!" Atticus laughed.

"WHAT?!" Bulma soon snapped. "NOT COMING?! Why would he be training on King Kai's planet on MY birthday party?!"

_'I'm wondering that myself.'_ Note thought to herself.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Seriously..." Bulma glowered as she swished her glass a bit. "I sent the guy a 'Save the Date' more than six months ago!" she then took a sip of her drink.

_'Maybe now might not be a good time to greet her.'_ Beat thought to himself.

The kids soon began to play.

"I think now you two should meet Goten and Trunks." Atticus smiled to Beat and Note.

"That sounds like a good idea." Beat said.

"Trunks?" Cherry asked. "Are you for real?"

"Yes, Cherry, that's his name, and we're not going to make fun of him for it." Atticus replied.

"Alright, alright." Cherry said.

Once Beat and Note met Goten and Trunks, it was shown that Beat and Note were older than, them but were much, much younger then Gohan and Videl.

"Huh... Guess they're older than I thought..." Atticus commented.

"Yeah, they look like siblings now." Cherry chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, but I think they're not sibling figures." Atticus said.

"So, do you know those kids or...?" Cherry asked.

"No, I don't," Atticus replied. "That boy does look a lot like Goku though... It's weird."

"Did Goku have a tail?" Cherry asked.

"He was born with it." Goku replied.

"Wow." Cherry said.

"I'll tell you a little more in a bit," Atticus smiled. "I'll show you everyone."

"Oh, great... Social skills..." Cherry said.

Atticus soon went to take Cherry around to meet everyone at the party since he knew them all so well. And while he did that, Beat and Note did their best to have fun with Goten and Trunks.

"Gaawsh..." Cherry said nervously as she met one man. "He looks like he's bigger than Drell..."

_'I think that might be a compliment.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Hello, there, little lady." The man smiled to Cherry.

"Um... Hello..." Cherry smiled back, though nervously. "You must be... Uh... Um... Atticus, who is this giant?"

"King Yemma?" Atticus muttered to himself as he glanced over to see who Cherry was meeting.

"Atticus, how are you?" King Yemma asked.

"I'm great, thanks," Atticus smiled. "Cherry, that's King Yemma, he won't hurt you."

"Oh, thank God," Cherry soon said, trying to calm down like she didn't care even if this large man had scared her a bit. "I literally saw my life flashing before my eyes, and realized how boring I am."

"So what brings you here, King Yemma; did you get invited to the party too?" Atticus asked. "Because if so, I'm surprised because the last time I saw you I was killed and ended up at your office."

"Ah, I just thought I'd come along and have a good time, take a little break from the office." King Yemma smiled to him.

"I didn't think god entities like that could take breaks and party." Cherry replied.

"You'd be surprised in this world, little lady." King Yemma told her.

"I guess so." Cherry said.

"Well, I guess it's good to see you again, and I didn't even have to die for it." Atticus said.

King Yemma and Atticus then laughed together from that.

"You're pretty funny, son." King Yemma laughed, slapping Atticus on the back a bit.

"I have my moments." Atticus smiled.

"So... Are you like God or something?" Cherry asked.

"I work with him actually," King Yemma told her. "I usually bring out records for people on when they died and decide where they go."

"Heh, so you're like an errand boy, I see." Cherry then said from her own conclusions.

"In a way." King Yemma said.

"Uh, well, it's good to meet you..." Cherry said nervously before turning around and walking away.

"At least she was polite enough to say that." Atticus told King Yemma.

"Your friend is rather interesting," King Yemma said. "And Atticus, you seem different much stronger."

"Must've had a growth spurt." Atticus smiled.

"Maybe, but by your size my pat might have sent you down a peg." King Yemma said.

"I guess it must be because I'm a god." Atticus said.

"You became a god?" King Yemma asked before smirking a bit. "Are you sure about that?"

Atticus smirked back before grabbed King Yemma by his finger of his right hand and lifted him up.

"Heh! I guess you weren't kidding." King Yemma soon chuckled from that.

"Oh, I feel like Hercules." Atticus beamed to himself.

"Congratulations." King Yemma soon told him.

Atticus soon placed King Yemma back on the ground.

"Great party, huh?" King Yemma asked.

"Yeah, but it seems to be rough on Bulma that Goku and Vegeta aren't here." Atticus sighed.

"They're Saiyans, what are you gonna do?" King Yemma shrugged.

"Yeah," Atticus said. "I just hope both Bulma and Cherry can have fun."

* * *

Cherry began to look around for cake, but couldn't seem to find any before sighing to herself.

"Having fun, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"I was just looking." Cherry shrugged, looking away bashfully.

"You have to wait until it's time for cake." Atticus said.

"Hm..." Cherry replied.

"So, how old is Bulma turning?" Beat asked.

"You shouldn't ask a woman her age." Cherry replied.

"Someone should tell him that." Note said as she pointed to Krillin as he asked the same question to Bulma.

"Between you and me, just how old are you today?" Krillin smirked hopefully to Bulma. "Is it a BIG birthday?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Bulma huffed a bit. "Never ask a woman that!"

"Too true." Note nodded.

"Is it true the winners in the bingo tournament get a fully-furnished castle and a private luxury jet?" A blonde woman asked Bulma.

"That's right! But if it's too much trouble, I can give the winner cash instead." Bulma replied.

"Can she afford that?" Cherry asked.

"Bulma's very rich." Atticus educated.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

"One of the perks of being one of the richest women in the world!~" Another woman beamed to Bulma. "Oh, I hope Goku will find time to drop in, at least for the bingo tournament!"

"So, I don't suppose any of those prizes is dirty movies?" A man soon spoke up.

"Is that the perv you warned me about?" Cherry asked.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"He looked like a perv." Cherry said.

"I'm sorry about that, Cherry, if he bothers you, come find me." Atticus replied.

"No problem." Cherry said, rolling her eyes.

"You two are cool." Trunks smirked at Beat and Note.

"You really think so?" Beat asked.

"Yeah, we should do this more often." Goten beamed.

"So that one's Goten?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, and Gohan's the older one." Atticus nodded.

"I think I'm getting it." Cherry replied.

"And it looks like Beat and Note are really getting along with Goten and Trunks." Atticus smiled.

"I could really go for some cake." Note said to the boys.

"Heh, yeah, I would too, but we might have to wait for Mom on that." Trunks replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right; we don't want to upset her with how annoyed she is with Goku and your dad." Note said.

"Tell me about it." Trunks replied.

"I guess he's busy from where we saw him," Cherry said. "Uh... Where was that exactly?"

"That was with King Kai." Atticus told her.

"Guess he was too busy with his training to notice us." Cherry said.

"You're not mad about those times I forgot your birthday, are you?" Atticus frowned. "I was really sorry."

Cherry looked to him, seeing he felt sad and tried to cheer him up. "Uh, let's not make this about me," she then said to him. "I feel special that you invited me to come along."

Atticus smiled happy to know that Cherry was happy that he invited her to come along. Cherry did her best to keep busy in the party as it seemed a little slow without Goku and Vegeta there which made Bulma brood to herself, though she seemed to have a small smile when she saw Trunks and Goten playing with Beat and Note. Though, Note seemed to remind her of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice party." Cherry muttered to Bulma, looking like she was about to fall asleep out of boredom.

"It'll liven up." Bulma told her.

"All right," Cherry said. "It's good to meet you though. Atticus talks about you guys a lot of the times."

"That's nice." Bulma smiled.

Cherry soon took a sip of her drink, smacking her lips. "I wouldn't mind some champagne though..." she then said.

"Aren't you in high school?" Bulma replied as the consumption of alcohol for anyone under 21 was against the law.

"I've been stressed lately." Cherry smirked.

"Really?" Bulma asked as she noticed Cherry smirking.

"What?" Cherry smirked.

"Hmm... You sure are interesting." Bulma replied.

"Eh, not really," Cherry shrugged. "I think I'm kinda boring."

"That's not what Atticus told me and the others from his first few days in training." Bulma said.

"Oh, pfft," Cherry blew a raspberry. "I honestly don't know what he sees in me..."

"Well, you must be fun and interesting, otherwise you wouldn't be friends." Bulma replied.

"We just became friends when-" Cherry started.

"You stood up for him when he was being bullied by some jerks," Gohan finished as he came over. "He's told us how you two met and became friends."

"Yeah..." Cherry replied.

"You two obviously care about each other," Gohan smiled. "He's like your brother."

"Yeah... My big-headed, big-hearted, big-muscled brother." Cherry remarked.

"My head is not big!" Atticus's voice called out.

"Yes, it is!" Cherry smirked.

Atticus soon ran over, tackling her before holding her.

"Wah! Get off of me!" Cherry cried out.

"Take it back!" Atticus said.

"No!" Cherry called out.

"Take it back or I'll hug you!" Atticus bribed.

"Never!" Cherry told him.

"You asked for this!" Atticus said before hugging her.

"Get! Off! Of! Me!" Cherry struggled from the hug.

Gohan covered his mouth, trying not to laugh because he thought that looked kind of funny.

"Not until you take back what you said." Atticus smirked at Cherry.

Cherry grunted and struggled, trying to get out.

"That's it! Now I'm gonna sing!" Atticus said. "I love you, You love me, We're all part of one big-"

"Okay! I'm sorry you have a big head!" Cherry cried out.

"Eh, close enough." Atticus shrugged.

"Are you gonna let go now?" Cherry asked. "I feel sick."

Atticus gave a tight hug before letting go of her.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned before standing up with him. "You're brutal with those hugs."

"Hey, at least I don't hug as tight as Thor." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, that's true." Cherry nodded.

"All right, Goku and Vegeta, come on out already." Atticus soon complained, looking up in the sky impatiently.

"I swear if they don't get here soon, Bulma is going to give them a talking to." Cherry told him.

"Ooh, don't I know it?" Atticus replied. "Chichi might do that too."

"Yep..." Cherry said, taking a random present and shaking it by her ear.

"Cherry, do you think that's wise?" Atticus asked.

"I just wanna liven this party up a little bit." Cherry replied.

"By trying to guess what's in one of the presents?" Atticus guessed.

"Why not?" Cherry replied. "I think this one's a clock."

"These aren't yours," Atticus said, putting the present back. "I'm sure Goku and Vegeta will be here soon."

"You've been saying that for six hours now." Cherry smirked.

"Well, they're bound to be here some time." Atticus said.

"Yeah... Someone being late on your birthday because of other priorities..." Cherry replied.

"I'm really sorry about that," Atticus frowned. "I promise I won't miss your birthday this year."

"But today's October 29th." Cherry frowned back.

Atticus's eyes widened before Cherry was heard snickering as she said that just to mess with him. "Oh, ha, ha, very funny." he then smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Goku as he soon realized that he forgot about a certain birthday. King Kai was soon seen rushing to Goku as he looked quite nervous about something himself.

"I can't believe I forgot Bulma's birthday!" Goku screamed.

"Goku, we're in for some serious trouble, and it's heading straight for us!" King Kai warned Goku as he looked nervous.

"How can Bulma be heading here?!" Goku panicked.

"No, not her!" King Kai told him. "Beerus is coming! As we speak, Beerus the Destroyer is approaching this planet!"

"Really?" Goku asked, looking around cautiously. "Are you sure? Because I'm not sensing anything."

"That's because you can't sense the presence of deities!" King Kai told him. "Remember, above all else, don't do anything crazy or anything stupid!"

"How hard can that be? I'll be fine," Goku told him before looking excited about Beerus coming as he turned away. "Alright!"

King Kai glanced at him strangely. "Alrighty..." he then looked over before panicking. "Oh! Goku, get inside the house! Right now!"

"Huh? Why?" Goku asked childishly.

"**JUST DO IT!**" King Kai snapped urgently.

"Could you learn to say 'please'?" Goku complained as he began to go inside.

"Hurry up!" King Kai told him.

"Alright, alright." Goku replied as he went inside.

King Kai then sighed. "I don't understand; why would Beerus come here of all places? It doesn't make sense."

"Why, indeed?" A voice said right behind him then.

King Kai soon panicked as he soon looked behind him as someone seemed to appear.

"Whoa..." Goku whispered in amazement from a window he stood by.

"Oh, Lord Beerus, it's you!" King Kai said, almost nervous. "What a pleasant surprise! Uh, welcome to my humble abode! I appreciate you coming all this way just to see me! Uh, you look well."

"So that's Lord Beerus; he does look super important." Goku whispered to himself.

* * *

Atticus soon tried to get a hold of Goku with some sort of psychic connection to get him to hurry up to Bulma's party, but as he was doing that, he didn't realize that Goku and King Kai had visitors. Cherry sipped her drink while standing beside Atticus.

* * *

"It's been a while," A voice yawned before coming out from behind Beerus, revealing himself. "Hasn't it, Lord Kai? You know, I must say, your world's on the small side..."

"Wait, that's Lord Beerus? He looks like a purple hairless cat." Goku whispered.

**_"Goku, where are you?"_** Atticus soon asked in Goku's head.

"Huh? Atticus?" Goku replied.

**_"Yeah, it's me,"_** Atticus said.**_ "Bulma's losing her cool over here."_**

"Oh, man, I was right; Bulma's pissed." Goku whispered out of fear.

**_"Maybe I could summon you,"_** Atticus suggested. **_"I'm sure King Kai would understand."_**

"Now is really a bad time, Atticus," Goku whispered. "Lord Beerus is here."

**_"I'm sorry, Lord who?"_** Atticus asked.

"Lord Beerus..." Goku replied. "Just tell Bulma I'll be around when I can."

"There's a small matter I'd like to discuss with that Saiyan you're harboring!" Lord Beerus soon smirked as Goku tried to hide away, but was now busted.

"Sounds like I'm busted." Goku whispered to Atticus.

* * *

Atticus soon woke up after contacting Goku.

"Well?" Cherry asked.

"He's seeing Lord Beerus." Atticus replied.

Cherry's eyes widened from that name. "The God of Destruction?"

"How is it that I haven't heard of this guy?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure..." Cherry replied. "You remember that Egyptian Mythology book Drell gave me for my birthday on the gods and goddesses to study for a future adventure with Mystery Inc?"

Atticus paused for a moment before nodding.

"He warned me for just in case about a guy called Lord Beerus even if he's an alien and not native to Egypt." Cherry replied.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back with Goku..._**

"Come on out!" Lord Beerus called out to Goku.

"NO!" King Kai gasped. "Wait, where are my manners? I should introduce you to him! Goku, come say hello to our guest: Lord Beerus!"

Goku soon did as he was told. King Kai tried to keep calm between Whis and Lord Beerus as Goku came out.

"Hey, it's me, Goku!" Goku smiled before getting bonked on the head.

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that!" King Kai scolded him. "Don't you know how to honor a proper greeting?! Show some respect!"

Goku soon tried to do his introduction again, but this time, showing respect to Lord Beerus.

"Uh, hello, so, I'm Go-Uh... Sorry... My name is Son Goku, sir!" Goku soon did his best to sound proper and mature. "It is an honor for you to meet me!"

"If you say so," Beerus smirked slightly. "Now that that's out of the way, there's something I'd like to ask you about. Whis, it is... Uh..."

"Super Saiyan God." Whis told him.

"Yes, yes," Beerus smirked before looking towards Goku. "So now, what can you tell me about the existence about this Super Saiyan God?"

"Super Saiyan God?" Goku replied. "Let me think... Well, I know just about plain old Super Saiyans, but this Super Saiyan God stuff doesn't ring any bells, dude."

King Kai growled firmly from that.

"I know not of it, sir!" Goku then said properly, standing straight.

"I must admit; this is the first time myself I have ever heard of Super Saiyan God." King Kai told Lord Beerus and Whis.

"Ah... I see..." Beerus replied from that. "Whis here tells me you are the one who slayed that bastard, Freiza."

"Freiza?" Goku replied. "Uh, yeah, that was me. I beat him, sir."

Beerus began to examine Goku's body before stepping back with a smirk. "It doesn't seem possible as you are, but I understand you're capable of transformation into one of these Super Saiyans." The cat god then smirked at Goku.

"Yes, it's quite the power-up!" King Kai replied. "You're very well informed."

"And yet, you know nothing of the Super Saiyan," Beerus said, walking off ominously. "Say, Whis? Is Prince Vegeta able to turn into a Super Saiyan as well?"

"Yes, as are three other Saiyans who presently reside on Earth and surprisingly enough, an Earthling known as Atticus Fudo as well." Whis said.

"Wow, you really are a knowledgeable fellow, aren't ya?" King Kai asked, wiping his face nervously.

"They all have this power..." Beerus said as his tail twitched. "That strikes me as odd. Though, perhaps I'll need to go ask them instead."

"But Lord Beerus, I doubt they'd know more about a Super Saiyan God than Goku does." King Kai said nervously.

"That may be, but I won't know unless I ask them, will I?" Beerus smirked as he approached Goku. "It's time I checked out this... Fact."

"Uh, about that... You're not ready to destroy anything, are you?" King Kai soon asked.

"As long as nothing happens there that annoys me." Beerus smirked innocently.

"Hey, listen," Goku spoke up to Beerus. "You're supposed to-Oh, sorry I mean Lord Beerus, sir, I have heard that your lordship is incredibly strong. How about showing me a tinsy bit of your strength, sir?"

"You want me to demonstrate my power?" Beerus replied. "What have you in mind?"

"We could go toe-to-toe in a sparring match!" Goku beamed. "Even for a minute! I love doing that with Atticus. He's so amazing with-"

"**SILENCE, GOKU!**" King Kai snapped. "**THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!**"

"I've lived for a very long time and never in all my life have I been issued a challenge such as yours," Beerus smirked at Goku. "You certainly seem quite sure of yourself or it could simply be that you're just an arrogant fool."

"Yes! He is a fool!" King Kai spoke up. "He's a big, dumb, stupid fool, just look at him!"

"Why not?" Beerus soon smirked from Goku's offer. "Go ahead and come at me with everything you've got."

"Sweet! I mean, thank you very much, sir," Goku said before bowing Beerus before looking at the God of Destruction. "Are you sure you want my full power right off the bat? If I hurt you, I don't want getting all ticked off and taking your anger out on this planet."

"You have my word," Beerus replied. "Well, let's begin!"

King Kai soon yelled out in frustration and dismay.

"'Kay," Goku smirked before he soon transformed. "I must say first, I have to go Super Saiyan. And then next, I go onto Super Saiyan 2."

Beerus watched closely, as if he were studying Goku.

Goku soon transformed into Super Saiyan 3. "And now here comes the one you've been waiting for: the legendary Super Saiyan 3." he then smirked at Beerus.

"Hold onto your bananas, Bubbles!" King Kai cried out as he ran inside.

The monkey poked his head out of the tree curiously before coming inside the shelter.

"Well, well, this IS a surprise," Beerus commented. "It would seem that all that Super Saiyan talk wasn't just a bunch of hot air after all."

"Not bad, huh?" Goku chuckled with a smirk. "But if you want, I can dial it back to 2 for ya."

"No, no, that won't be necessary," Beerus replied. "Well, just try your best."

"You still doubt me?" Goku glared. "FINE!"

Beerus smirked from that. Goku soon charged at Beerus and soon appeared behind the God of Destruction's head and was about to punch him. Beerus then grabbed Goku's fist above his head, throwing him aside like a rag doll. Goku glared as he tumbled onto the ground before coming back up, though saw Beerus's smirk. Beerus smirked to Goku before flicking him away. And where for Goku, it hurt as he crashed in the ground until he flew up, feeling slightly exhausted until he wiped some blood off his lower lip before he glared down at Beerus.

* * *

**_Back at the party..._**

"Cherry, I'm gonna go to Goku," Atticus said. "You wait here."

"Don't leave me alone!" Cherry whined. "I don't know these people!"

"You'll be fine." Atticus said.

"But Atticus-!" Cherry cried out.

Atticus soon teleported himself away, leaving her alone at the party.

"D'oh..." Cherry groaned slightly.

* * *

Atticus soon appeared on King Kai's planet and where he saw Goku in a battle against Beerus. King Kai soon began to grab Atticus to bring him inside.

"Whoa! Hello!" Atticus gasped from that.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" King Kai asked him.

"Sorry!" Atticus replied. "I wanted to see what was keeping Goku."

"Well, he's in the middle of a match with Lord Beerus the God of Destruction." King Kai told him.

"Then maybe I should go help him." Atticus suggested.

"No! You'll only get yourself hurt as well!" King Kai told him.

"Aw, come on!" Atticus groaned.

Beerus smirked up to Goku, gesturing for him to come back down for some more. Goku soon looked annoyed before charging straight down at Beerus. Beerus stepped out of the way as Goku yelled out and crashed in the middle of the ground. Goku snarled and began to try to punch at Beerus, but the god kept dodging his blows with his hands behind his back.

"Whoa, this guy sure isn't easy to beat," Atticus said. "Goku can't even land one hit on him."

"Nope." King Kai replied.

Goku kept trying and trying only for Beerus to leap up over his head.

"This has to be it!" Atticus then said.

Goku yelled out as he nailed a very rough punch against Beerus, only for him to miss as King Kai's planet took the hit instead.

"Dang..." Atticus grimaced.

King Kai freaked out about that of course while Goku looked confident at first. Beerus soon came out of the smoke cloud right by Goku and struck his neck. And where it knocked Goku out as he went back to just Saiyan.

"Goku!" Atticus gasped as he rushed up to his fallen mentor.

"Ah... This must be Atticus Fudo." Beerus smirked to him.

Atticus glared at Beerus as King Kai and Bubbles went to check on Goku.

"You're smaller than I imagined." Beerus smirked.

"Your time here has come to an end." Whis soon said.

"Indeed," Beerus smirked as he came to Whis. "North Kai? I bid you good day."

"Where are you headed?" Atticus asked Beerus.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Beerus smirked. "Well, all I can say is, I'm out of here."

Atticus growled a bit sharply.

"I'm off to see the one called Vegeta now." Beerus then smirked as he went to leave with Whis.

"He's headed to Earth," Atticus glared. "I have to beat him there and warn Vegeta."

Goku grunted a bit.

King Kai soon looked down to him. "You got your butt kicked out there," he said to him. "I'm surprised you're still alive. I also better contact Vegeta and get him up to speed on Beerus!"

"Heal soon, Goku." Atticus told his mentor before he instant-transported back to Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry was shown to be sitting upside down in a chair.

"So, you can visit other people's dreams?" Goten asked.

"Yep," Cherry replied. "I do it almost every night. Sometimes I can protect them from nightmares or I can make nightmares appear based on their worst fears."

"Whoa." Goten and Beat said.

"You ever meet Freddy Kreuger?" Trunks asked. "Atticus told us he's from a scary movie where you guys come from."

"Heh, I think he's just a myth," Cherry smirked. "I have my own nightmares on my street to worry about."

Beat soon seemed to hear King Kai's message to Vegeta from his mind.

**_"Hey, buddy, it's King Kai, can ya hear me?!"_** King Kai's voice called out.

"Who said that?!" Beat asked out of surprise.

The others glanced at Beat.

"You okay, kid?" Cherry asked before sliding out of the chair and standing up, a bit wobbly due to being upside-down for a while. "Whoa... Too fast... Too fast."

"Didn't you guys hear that talking?" Beat asked them.

"You mean besides Cherry telling us about her power to enter in people's dreams? No, we didn't hear anyone else talking." Trunks said.

"What...? But I..." Beat replied.

**_"This better be really damn good!"_ **Vegeta's voice growled from King Kai's call.

**_"My message is extremely important!"_** King Kai replied. **_"Beerus the Destroyer has awoken, and he's headed toward Earth!"_**

_'Am I hearing this conversation with my mind?'_ Beat thought to himself.

Note soon came beside Beat.

"Your brother is acting weird." Cherry said.

"He's my boyfriend." Note blushed.

"You're too young to have a boyfriend." Cherry said then.

"No, I'm not." Note told her.

While Note and Cherry were having that conversation, Beat continued to listen to Vegeta and King Kai's conversation with his mind.

**_"Beerus the Destroyer?"_** Vegeta soon asked King Kai. **_"I think I haven't hard that name since I was a kid."_**

**_"Well, he's back and stronger than ever,"_ **King Kai said as Bubbles tried to wake up Goku. **_"So do not engage him any way! No insulting, no fighting, don't even look at him funny! Otherwise if someone or something sets him off, it'll be the complete destruction of Earth!"_**

Beat was shocked when he heard what he heard from King Kai as was Vegeta. Atticus soon came back with a glare.

"Beam 'em up, Scotty." Cherry joked since Atticus appeared then.

"Cherry, this is no time for jokes; Lord Beerus is on his way to Earth and if anyone sets him off, we're talking about the end of the Earth," Atticus told her. "Goku had a close encounter with him and is unconscious and Beerus is coming to see Vegeta."

"Oh..." Cherry then said.

"I heard about that." Beat then said to Atticus.

"You did? How?" Note asked her boyfriend.

"In my head." Beat replied.

"Interesting..." Atticus soon said to him.

"Or he's insane." Cherry said.

Atticus gave her a firm look.

"I'm sorry." Cherry said, looking away then.

"This guy named King Kai told Vegeta what happened and if any of us tick off this Lord Beerus guy, we're looking at the end of the world as we know it." Beat said.

"Beerus knocked out Goku too," Atticus glared. "He's really pushing my buttons."

"Well, uh, you heard what they said," Cherry said. "Don't bother Lord Beerus."

"Right." Note nodded.

Atticus gave a small growl.

"Atticus... Please calm down..." Cherry said nervously, not wanting the crystal spikes to come out.

Atticus soon calmed himself down as he didn't want a repeat of the last time he lost his cool.

"Phew..." Cherry sighed in relief from that, leaning further down before yelping as she fell out of her chair.

"How's the party?" Atticus then asked calmly.

"I'd really like some of that cake right about now." Cherry replied weakly.

"That bad?" Atticus asked.

"Yeees!" Cherry cried out, trying to get some cake, but the others held her back. "Let me just have one tiny little bite!"

"You can't have any cake unless my mom says so!" Trunks told her.

"Ugh!" Cherry complained before she and the others saw Vegeta arriving at the party.

"Uh! Okay, Cherry, you want cake?" Atticus smiled.

"Caaaake!" Cherry shook him violently.

"Oh, good, you're finally here, Vegeta," Bulma said to the guest who showed up. "This is my birthday, not a Halloween party, so why are you sitting around in your combat gear?"

"Caaaake..." Cherry leaned over in the background.

Atticus simply groaned from his best friend's behavior towards wanting cake. Beat soon noticed Vegeta was deep in thought and he could already tell what he was thinking.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked Vegeta. "You look even more solemn than usual. You mad that humans do a little thing called aging and that your poor wife is just a little bit older? Forget about the powers! The best thing about being a Saiyan is never having to worry about losing your looks."

Vegeta soon growled a bit before snapping. "SHUT UP!"

"I'm just so hungry..." Cherry moaned in the middle of the ground.

"Oi." Atticus groaned before making Cherry's favorite food appear with his magic.

"It's my birthday, jerk!" Bulma glared at Vegeta.

_'I can't shake this pit in my stomach...'_ Vegeta growled to himself._ 'I'm the Great Prince Vegeta; I can't be scared, can I?'_

"He's scared?" Beat muttered to himself.

"What's up your butt?" Bulma huffed as she took a sip of her drink.

_'Lord Beerus the Destroyer, I know the name, but I can't remember the face.'_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta, I presume?" A voice soon greeted, pulling him out of his reverie. "You've grown into quite the warrior. Oh, but alas, this energy from your drawing from your strength has now above for all deities like myself."

Vegeta and Bulma began to look around as did Beat and Note as they tried to find Beerus until Vegeta, Beat, and Note leaped forward and where Vegeta looked wide-eyed as he soon recognized him.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten of old Lord Beerus." The god smirked to Vegeta.

_'Oh, I remember now!'_ Vegeta growled to himself.

"It's hard to believe, even with my brave mind, that the last time we crossed paths, you were just a boy," Beerus smirked as he sat back and relaxed while Whis stood by him. "It seems not long ago. It feels like only yesterday when your father King Vegeta was putting on quite the spread of my arrival."

_'Sounds like this Lord Beerus guy once knew Vegeta's father.'_ Note thought to himself.

Cherry soon slowly stood up in the background as she ate to regain her strength.

"Beerus..." Atticus growled again.

"Uh-oh..." Cherry gulped.

Beerus began to stop that way as Vegeta began to think back.

* * *

We are then shown a memory of Beerus dining to himself with his foot on someone's head who was on the floor. Young Vegeta soon came out to see what was happening, it made him upset before he began to look angry as his father was being abused.

* * *

"Beerus the Destroyer!" Vegeta growled at the god. "My lord..."

"Yes, we can't confront him though." Atticus said, coming over, still glaring though.

"Ahh, so you've come here as well." Beerus smirked at Atticus.

Atticus tightened his hands into fists, trying his best to not fight Beerus.

"He's not scared of you!" Cherry called out.

"And who is that?" Beerus smirked. "Your cheerleader?"

"Don't even touch her." Atticus glared.

_'King Kai wasn't exaggerating,'_ Vegeta soon thought to himself._ 'I can tell Beerus means big business. I've got to keep him even-tempered.'_

"Anyway, it seems you all are celebrating a spring cotillion of some kind," Beerus smirked before sniffing the scent of food in the air. "And if I do say so myself, the food smells splendid."

"Oh! Uh! The party! Yes..." Vegeta replied. "It's honoring my wife's birthday, My Lord."

"The prince married?" Beerus remarked. "Well, you must introduce me so I can pay my respects."

This caused Vegeta to tense up after hearing that.

"Lord Beerus?" Whis spoke up, coming beside the god.

"Oh, that's right..." Beerus replied as he remembered something then.

"Get out of here." Atticus growled to himself.

Beerus soon appeared right next to Vegeta. Vegeta gasped a bit from that.

"In all your travels throughout time and space, have you ever encountered the phrase 'Super Saiyan God'?" Beerus asked him.

"Wait... A Super Saiyan God?!" Vegeta replied.

"What's a Super Saiyan God?" Atticus asked.

"So that's a no?" Beerus smirked to Vegeta.

"Is it possible your prophecy was wrong, Beerus?" Whis smirked to him then.

"I never get such things wrong!" Beerus glared at him.

'Whis sure knows how to rile up Lord Beerus without causing him to destroy the planet.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Replace 'never' with 'always'." Whis chuckled.

Cherry hid a small smirk as that was kind of funny to her.

"You're putting me in a bad mood, Whis." Beerus warned.

"So this is who you'd rather talk to than your wife on her birthday," Bulma's voice said as she soon spotted Vegeta with company. "You gonna introduce me at least?"

"This should be interesting." Cherry smirked to Atticus.

"I'm with you on that one." Atticus said.

"Dah! Bulma, this is Lord Beerus, and-" Vegeta said, a bit frantically.

"Please, call me Whis." Whis smirked before bowing to the birthday girl.

"So you guys are old friends, huh?" Bulma replied. "I'm Bulma, Vegeta's wife/the birthday girl. Don't I look great?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Bulma." Beerus and Whis replied politely.

"Well, this is definently interesting." Cherry said.

"You called it alright." Atticus replied.

"Oh, since when did you make friends with guys who have such good manners?" Bulma teased Vegeta.

"I think she's drunk." Cherry whispered.

"You might be right." Atticus whispered back.

"I know! Not from around here, are you?" Bulma smirked to Beerus and Whis. "Probably aliens from another planet, right?"

"Okay! Bye!" Vegeta said, moving Bulma out of the way while Cherry laughed from that.

"We're taking a vacation from a nearby galaxy and happened to sense Vegeta's energy." Beerus told her.

"Vacation?" Bulma beamed. "Well, stick around and see how Earthlings like to party! The more the merrier, I say."

Vegeta yelled at Bulma, trying to make her leave.

"I'd hate to impose on your party," Beerus smiled before looking into one tent which had plenty of food being served for all of the guests. "But history shows I'm not one to turn down a buffet as delicious as that one~"

"Well, then go for it, boys; dig in." Bulma told Beerus and Whis.

The two then came to join the party.

"Come on! Let's bring this mother up a notch!" Bulma cheered.

"You okay, Vegeta?" Atticus asked.

"I'll be fine." Vegeta muttered, though he wiped his forehead.

"As long as Beerus isn't ticked off, we're fine." Beat said.

Note nodded to that as it seemed to be very important to remember for later.

* * *

The party soon went on with Beerus and Whis as guests as they did their best to make the most of it while the others who knew tried to keep themselves calm about not provoking Beerus. Piccolo even sang karaoke which proved to be excruciating for everybody, but now Beerus was dancing which was actually pretty entertaining.

"Yeah! Go, Beerus!" Cherry cheered.

Atticus gave a small smile to his best friend's excitement. A lot of the others clapped and cheered for Beerus as he busted some moves. Vegeta mostly looked flustered over what was happening on the other hand. Beat and Note looked the most entertained as they didn't expect Beerus to be a great dancer. Little did anyone know, they were due for some other company very soon who would be from Goku's past.

"So, Cherry, you feeling better now?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sorry if I got greedy about that cake," Cherry sighed to him. "I guess I just had low blood sugar."

"It's alright." Atticus said.

"This food's pretty alright... I like my mom's version of these better though." Cherry said.

"Yeah, your mom's a pretty great cook." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, she is," Cherry said before noticing the kids gone. "Uh, where are Goten, Trunks, Beat, and Note?"

"They probably went to play somewhere," Atticus guessed. "I was kinda trying to keep calm around Lord Beerus with Vegeta."

"Yeah, they're probably having some fun." Cherry said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Beat and Note..._**

"Do you sense something out of the ordinary, Beat?" Note asked her boyfriend.

"Well, I am sensing three figures." Beat said.

"I sense that too..." Note bit her lip. "We better go check it out."

"All right... Follow me." Beat said before they walked off together to explore.

As they were following what they sensed, Beat and Note saw three figures the same size and age as Goten and Trunks. They reminded each other to be quiet as they did a little spy work.

"I know the Dragon Balls have gotta be close by here," A voice spoke up, showing the pointy-eared blue figure who was speaking to the other two, taking out what looked like a compass from his pocket. "This thing doesn't lie, it tracks the Dragon Ball 7! I know the last trip didn't turn out like we wanted, but we're very lucky this time!"

Beat and Note looked to each other in concern.

"By the end of the day, I'll be filthy rich!" The blue figure grinned.

'Why do these three seem like annoying villains?' Beat thought to himself.

Note stuck her tongue out a bit as she watched with Beat in silence.

"What?" The other guy spoke up.

"Yeah, what happened to world domination?" The girl added.

"I realized conquering the world is easier when you're rich," The blue guy replied. "Plus I'm tired of eating in soup kitchens..." he then flailed out a bit. "**IT'S UNFAIR THAT WE CAN'T EVEN LAND PART-TIME WORK 'CUZ WE'RE STUCK IN THESE SAD LITTLE BABY BODIES!**"

'Well, he sure is an interesting character.' Note thought to herself.

The others called out to him.

"Calm down!"

"Sire!"

"I am an emperor!" The blue guy snarled viciously. "Emperor Pilaf!"

'He's a little young to be an emperor.' Note thought to herself.

"I don't wanna point fingers, but earlier, when Shenron offered to grant our wishes, you did tell him; 'Shenron, please make us young again'!" The girl spoke up.

Beat and Note made notice of that as it seemed important to remember.

"I stand by that," Pilaf glared to her. "There's no point in taking over the world if you're too old and wrinkly to enjoy it."

"I understand, but we're still way too young!" The girl complained.

_'How old were they?'_ Beat thought to himself.

"That was good news for me," The other guy said, looking like a dog. "When you're aging in dog years, you need all the youth you can get."

Beat and Note quickly ducked down as he turned to glance out the window.

"**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TWO IDIOTS THINK!**" Pilaf soon snapped at them. "**JUST GO HELP ME FIND THE DRAGON BALLS, AND IF YOU CAN'T FIND THEM, GRAB ANYTHING THAT LOOKS VALUABLE!**"

"Sir!" The other two then saluted before they ran off together.

"Thieves." Beat whispered.

The three soon ran off together.

"We should do something." Note whispered to Beat, having a bad feeling about these three.

"We should warn Goten and Trunks." Beat whispered back.

Note nodded and went to go with Beat as the girl of the group soon spotted a door that seemed important, and she would be right.

* * *

"A Bingo game should be starting soon." Atticus smiled to Cherry.

"Yippee," Cherry remarked. "I bet they got pizza pie and sody pop to go with it."

"Possibly." Atticus said.

Cherry gave him a bit of a look.

"Would it kill you to smile?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Cherry smirked.

"Well, that's close to a smile as I'll ever get." Atticus said.

"Yes, it is." Cherry smirked.

Atticus rolled his eyes before walking off.

"Score 1 for me." Cherry then pumped her arm in the air playfully.

"Where could they be?" Beat asked as he and Note looked around for Goten and Trunks.

"I don't know, but we have to warn them about those three thieves." Note said.

"You guys okay?" Atticus smiled to Beat and Note.

"Have you seen Goten and Trunks?" Beat and Note asked then.

"I could be wrong, but I think I saw them go in there." Cherry pointed towards where they just came from.

"Thanks." Beat said.

"Is something wrong?" Atticus asked.

"I'm afraid the party might be ruined by thieves." Note replied.

"Great, just what we need." Atticus groaned.

"Sorry." Beat said softly.

"We'll stop them though," Cherry smirked. "Can't we Kai blast them or something?"

Note looked over to Atticus.

"She's... She's a little new to the Dragon Ball Z world..." Atticus explained.

"At least I found out a little more from that time you died." Cherry shrugged.

"Anyway, we better get to Goten and Trunks." Note said.

"All right, let's go then before they get hurt." Atticus replied as he went to follow after Beat and Note.

Cherry wasn't sure what to do, so she came to follow him along with Beat and Note.

_'Hopefully we find them before those thieves do.'_ Note thought to herself.

* * *

Goten and Trunks were shown to be sneaking about themselves and they found the thieves.

"What are you doing in the Prize Room?" Trunks asked the three beings as he spotted them.

"We're... Uh... We're old friends of the boy who lives here!" The girl named Mai lied to him sheepishly.

"What? You're not my friends." Trunks told her.

The group of three soon panicked from that.

"What?! No, wait, you're the boy who lives here?!" Pilaf yelped at Trunks.

"Is that monkey talking?!" Trunks gasped.

After hearing him call Pilaf a monkey, this caused Mai and Shu to try and not laugh.

"I'm not a monkey! I'm Emperor Pilaf!" Pilaf glared at Trunks.

Shu then drew back in horror to make him seem scary.

"Hey, what're you doing? Trying to rip the joint off?" Mai whispered sharply to Pilaf. "You're not supposed to tell the brat your real name!"

Pilaf soon realized that as Mai was right.

"Hey, Goten! Get a load of this blue talking monkey hiding in the prize room!" Trunks called out to his best friend.

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!" Pilaf complained.

"A blue monkey?" Cherry muttered to herself. "Well, I doubt the Wonder Twins are here."

"Wait, that voice!" Beat gasped.

"It's the thieves!" Note added.

"The thieves..." Cherry and Atticus replied.

"Maybe we could try a little spy work." Cherry then said, mysteriously like Batman.

Beat, Note, and Goten soon arrived next to Trunks, and where Beat and Note recognized Pilaf, Mai, and Shu instantly.

"Show some respect, unless you wanna get cut in half!" Shu threatened, grabbing his katana blade.

"What is it?" Goten asked Trunks, coming to take a look as the three thieves looked closely at Goten since he had a lot of familiar features to him.

"He looks very familiar~..." The three whispered to each other in slight fright.

"It's him, isn't it?" Mai asked out of fear.

"EVERYBODY PANIC!" Pilaf cried out.

Cherry and Atticus sweat-dropped as the three thieves soon ran around in mass hysteria.

"Well, that was fabulous." Cherry deadpanned.

"What was that about?" Note asked.

Mai soon looked back and flinched as she saw the others looking at her before she took a diamond out of her pocket and bashfully held it out for Goten and Trunks. "I didn't mean to take this." she then muttered.

Trunks accepted the diamond and Mai then went back to running off with Pilaf and Shu.

"Wow, even by our standards, that was pretty strange." Goten commented.

"It sure was." Cherry said.

"Hey, what was all that about?" Goten asked his best friend. "Have you met that girl before or something? Trunks, did you used to be friends with her?"

"Her?" Trunks asked as Cherry sipped her punch. "She's actually my main squeeze."

Cherry soon coughed and snorted, choking on her punch as she heard that.

"What? No way." Atticus smirked at Trunks.

"Pretty jealous of me, aren'tcha?" Trunks smirked back.

"Maybe if I didn't already have a girlfriend." Atticus chuckled.

"Whoa! So you're like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Goten asked Trunks.

"Uh, yeah!" Trunks replied. "We hold hands when her dad's not looking."

"That's impressive." Atticus said.

"Awesome!" Goten beamed.

"Oh, boy." Cherry rolled her eyes a bit.

"I am." Trunks smirked smugly.

"So awesome." Goten whispered.

"Oh, brother." Note whispered to Beat.

"Mm-hmm." Beat rolled his eyes a bit.

"Atticus, did you know those guys?" Cherry asked about the three they saw.

"From my research those were Pilaf, Mai, and Shu; they must have thought Goten was Goku." Atticus said.

"Are they dangerous?" Cherry asked.

"In this form? Eh... It might be a good idea to keep an eye on them, but I wouldn't worry too much about it." Atticus replied.

"Hm... I'll keep that in mind." Cherry then said.

"But why were they in the prize room?" Note asked.

"Probably trying to rob some of Goku's valuables." Atticus guessed with some detective skills.

"But then wouldn't they need to go to Goku's place?" Trunks asked.

"I don't think they're as smart as they think they are." Atticus smirked slightly.

"True that." Cherry nodded.

"I'm not sure why they're here, but I'm gonna keep an eye on them," Atticus said. "I know they came here for something important... But what?"

"Uh, maybe those Dragon Ball thingies?" Cherry suggested. "They seemed to be important when Drell took me all over the place so I could find them to summon Shenron so I could bring you back to life."

"Oh, no..." Atticus said before he rushed over to the Dragon Balls.

Cherry yelped as she nearly fell, but luckily, ended up in a chair from the friction of his speed.

* * *

"Oh, man, if they get those Dragon Balls, I could never live with myself!" Atticus panicked a bit as he ran off. He soon saw that the Dragon Balls were still there, but there was one missing. "Six out of seven isn't bad, right?" he said sheepishly to himself, hoping no one would blame him for this trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile with Pilaf, Shu, and Mai..._**

The three were scurrying across the ground together before going to hide out for a while since they had been spotted by the others.

"This sucks! What the hell is _he_ doing here?!" Pilaf ranted.

"Yeah, it's weird that he's still a little kid too!" Shu replied.

Pilaf soon looked frustrated because he thought they didn't get what they came there for. Mai let out a laugh on the other hand.

"What's so funny?!" Pilaf glared.

"Prepare to be dazzled by stars!" Mai grinned, taking out one of the Dragon Balls.

And where Pilaf and Shu were dazzled/surprised to see that Mai had one of the dragon balls.

"I used the diamond to distract the boy while I ran out with this in my pocket!" Mai grinned. "They haven't got a clue that this Dragon Ball is taken, thanks to me!"

"You really are the genius type!" Pilaf remarked.

"Yes!" Mai beamed.

"But wait a second... We can't wish for money with just one Dragon Ball!" Pilaf soon said.

"Oh, well, I've got it all figured out," Mai replied before smiling darkly. "We demand a huge ransom! We'll say we won't return the ball unless... You give us $1,000,000 in cash!"

"Oh, yeah, that's great," Pilaf smiled. "Mai, you're a genially evil genius. A real rascal."

The three soon had a little victory dance.

Bulma soon spotted them curiously. "So that cutie over there is Trunks's first girlfriend?" she then asked. "You certainly don't get the romantic genes from Dad, and there's no denying that my little boy has become quite the hunk."

"Awesome." Goten said.

"Yep, that's me!" Trunks grinned proudly.

"Call her over; I wanna meet her." Bulma smiled.

This caused for Trunks to go wide-eyed before he flew off to Mai, Pilaf, and Shu. The three looked nervous once they saw him.

"Yo." Trunks greeted.

"Sweet flaming Dragon Balls! Why would you fly in the air to get just 25 feet?" Pilaf demanded.

"'Cuz whatever, it's no biggie anyway," Trunks replied with a sheepish grin. "I was trying to act cool in front of my buddies, and I told them you're my girlfriend, so my mom wants to meet you."

"You said I'm your girlfriend?" Pilaf asked with a smile while blushing.

"Not you, creep!" Trunks glared.

"So, me?" Shu asked bashfully.

"No, dummies!" Trunks glared and pointed. "Your friend who's the girl!"

"Wait, me?" Mai blushed before smirking. "Oh, I'm flattered, but I don't date little boys like you, kid."

"Hey, hold on, you're no bigger than I am." Trunks replied.

"Damn! He's right." Mai muttered to herself as she forgot about how she looked now.

"So you think you can maybe pretend to be my girlfriend for today?" Trunks smirked innocently.

"So because you lied, I'm supposed to be your fake girlfriend?!" Mai asked him. "How am I supposed to pull that off?!"

"Well, I dunno..." Trunks blushed. "Holding hands?"

"Holding hands?! What?!" Mai yelped before turning around in horror like that was obscene. "The kids today have all become great perverts!"

"In return, you can eat as much food as you want." Trunks told her, Pilaf, and Shu.

"Free food?!" Pilaf and Shu beamed while drooling.

"And there's a bingo game with great prizes too!" Trunks grinned.

"Yeah, I love bingo!" Pilaf beamed, shoving Mai over slightly. "Huddle up!"

"On the way." Shu said.

"Emperor Pilaf, I know he's just a child, but I can't go out after meeting him on the same day," Mai whispered bashfully. "I feel he's moving a little too fast for me!"

"Aren't you too old to be freaking out over a boy like that?" Pilaf glared slightly.

"Oh, gee, thanks, Emperor!" Mai glared back. "Now you're saying I'm an old maid?!"

"Please do it, Mai, for the food and bingo tournament," Pilaf smirked. "And the-"

"Dragon Balls that the winner receives." Mai whispered in a sharp, hushed tone.

"Oh... Hold on..." Pilaf said before looking to Bulma as she spoke to Goten. "I swear I've seen his mom before too."

After remembering her from years ago, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu freaked out.

"So that's what's going on..." Atticus said to himself.

"That was decades ago..." Pilaf panicked.

Bulma looked a bit puzzled to the mysterious trio.

"Oh, I think that's definitely her!" Shu yelped. "And the spiky-haired kid is the same from that bit too!"

Bulma soon simply smiled at the mysterious trio.

"Guys, I'm starting to get nervous about this!" Pilaf panicked.

"All right, let's go." Trunks soon told the trio.

"Okay!" The trio replied.

* * *

Cherry stared at her plate as she didn't know what the food was.

"These are Takoyaki Balls," Atticus informed. "Try them."

Cherry then shrugged as she ate one before her eyes widened and she ate a bit more.

"Delicious, right?" Atticus asked.

"Not bad..." Cherry had to admit.

Beerus found himself agreeing with Cherry as he helped himself to some servings of the food.

"I think Mai is a very pretty name, and how old are you, honey?" Bulma asked Mai.

"41 in March." Mai said as she took a drink.

Bulma gasped to that while Pilaf chuckled nervously.

"Teasing grown-ups isn't cool, dude." Pilaf told Mai sheepishly.

_'Was she joking or being serious?'_ Note thought to herself.

"Those kids are creeping me out." Cherry muttered.

"Just be careful," Atticus said. "One of them is Emperor Pilaf."

"Oh, yeah, I think I've heard that name from you before." Cherry replied.

**_'Atticus, you there? I need you to come back to King Kai's planet and help me train by shooting a Kamehameha at me.'_ **Goku told Atticus through his mind, thanks to King Kai.

"Uh... Cherry? Do you mind if I leave for a little while?" Atticus asked then sheepishly.

"Why?" Cherry asked.

"I have to go back to Goku," Atticus replied. "I promise, I'll be okay and I'll be right back."

"Alright, but make it quick." Cherry told him.

"Okay," Atticus said before walking off, then looked back with a small smirk as he attempted a German accent. "I'll be back~"

"You're not Arnold." Cherry retorted.

* * *

Atticus soon instant-transmitted himself to Goku.

"Perfect timing." Goku said to him.

"Had a little run-in with traffic," Atticus smirked. "Anyway, I'm ready to do this if you are."

"Alright, shoot me with the Kamehameha, and don't hold back." Goku told him.

Atticus nodded as he took a quick stretch and a deep breath before he soon called out. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

King Kai and Bubbles were hiding from protection from Atticus and Goku. Atticus soon shot the Kamehameha and where it began to make it's way around King Kai's planet like a snake and where it was about to hit Goku. Atticus gave a small pant before standing straight up with a nod of his head. Goku soon faced himself the other way to take in the energy blast, bracing himself for anything. And where the blast began to make impact.

"At least Atticus didn't hurt the planet." King Kai remarked.

Bubbles nodded to him as they hid away just to make sure. The blast soon exploded as it didn't seem to be enough for Goku to become a Super Saiyan God.

"You okay, Goku?" Atticus asked.

"Um, do I look any different?" Goku replied.

"Uh... Not a lot..." Atticus said, scratching his head a little.

"Dang it." Goku groaned.

"Did you try your own?" Atticus asked. "I mean, couldn't you have done that yourself?"

"Yeah, but your Kamehameha is much more powerful." Goku said.

"Hmm... Why, thank you," Atticus smirked. "I guess you're just not ready."

"I think Lord Beerus might be the strongest opponent I've ever faced." Goku then said.

"I think you're right." Atticus said.

"Hey, King Kai!" Goku then called out. "Bad news: getting in enough time of training is not nearly gonna be enough practice to help me reach this Super Saiyan God level."

King Kai looked a bit frustrated from that.

"I better get back to the party; I promised Cherry I'd be back." Atticus said.

"Well, all right... If you really have to go." Goku replied.

"You better hurry up while you can," Atticus hinted. "Just a suggestion."

Atticus soon instant-transmitted himself back to the party.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back at the party as Atticus reappeared..._**

"I haven't sensed even a bit of Super Saiyan God energy since we came to this planet," Beerus said as he sat down. "I was so looking forward to meeting him; the only one that I've sensed that was a god would be that Atticus fellow and surprisingly enough, I could have sworn I sensed Super Saiyan God energy from that child." He had pointed to Beat who was too busy enjoying his food to notice he was being mentioned.

"Could he be the one you saw in your premonition?" Whis asked.

"The one I saw was much older." Beerus said.

Cherry glanced over as she helped herself to the buffet.

"Interesting..." Whis replied. "Anyway, Lord Beerus, doing what humans call mingling I've learned that the only true Saiyans are Vegeta and Goku the only rest are only half-breeds of children," he then added. "Well, except for those two children: Beat and Note, no one seems to know much about them."

"Hmm... Perhaps I could study them a little closer then." Beerus soon suggested as Cherry continued to eavesdrop a little.

* * *

A fanfare was soon heard as some red curtain opened to show Bulma as a spotlight shined down on her. Cherry then stood straight up to look like an innocent bystander so Whis and Beerus wouldn't catch her snooping around.

"Now for the highlight of my birthday festivities!" Bulma beamed. "It's Bingo time!"

Some girls soon came on stage, holding up poster boards with images on them.

"We all have to admit, the castle and the airplane are amazing prizes, but both pale in comparison to the grand prize," Bulma continued until another woman wheeled in a cart before removing the tarp to show something special. "A complete set of all seven Dragon Balls! All you have to do is win the tournament and you can get any wish you want, granted!"

_'Any wish.'_ Beat thought to himself.

The other people soon cheered to that. Cherry simply gave a nod as she knew about that from the last time from Atticus's accidental death.

"Oh? Those Dragon Balls resemble Planet Namek's Wish Orbs." Beerus commented.

"They are only much smaller." Atticus told him.

"Ah, I didn't hear you come back." Beerus smirked to Atticus.

"I have ways to make an entrance." Atticus replied calmly.

"So I see." Beerus smirked.

"Seems quite reasonable in the comparison anyway," Whis remarked. "Earth's Guardian IS Namek."

"As I recall, he gathered the orbs together to summon a dragon, then the orbs' owner grants any wishes he so desires." Beerus smirked.

"Uh, yes, I know that well myself, Beerus." Cherry said, leaning over bashfully.

"No one asked you, you powerless little mortal." Beerus snorted to her.

"Right." Cherry said sheepishly.

Beerus soon shoved her out of the way. Atticus narrowed his eyes from that, but helped Cherry before she would fall to the ground.

"Wait a minute!" Someone soon spoke up from the crowd. "I only count six Dragon Balls!"

_'I guess they would notice.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Guess we didn't count on someone with my similar attention to detail." Cherry bashfully said to Atticus.

"Trust me, guys, I counted a full set an hour ago!" Bulma said nervously as Mai, Shu, and Pilaf went to escape from the party.

"Hey, Mai, if you're ditching the party you; at least have to give me your digits to call." Trunks told her.

"Uh... I don't own any phones or use email!" Mai cried out.

"Wait, hold on." Trunks said, grabbing her arm which made the missing Dragon Ball fall out of her pocket.

"YOU FOOL!" Pilaf panicked from that. He soon hurried and caught the Dragon Ball before seeing everyone saw him with it.

"Hey, Atticus, isn't that-" Cherry spoke up.

"Mind your own beeswax, Four Eyes!" Pilaf glared at her.

"Oh... So original, no one's ever called me THAT before." Cherry deadpanned.

Eventually, the other guests turned around to see what was going on behind their backs.

"Guys, help me; I fell right for their trap." Pilaf told Shu and Mai.

"If you hadn't 'shrinked', they'd be none the wiser!" Shu face-pawed a bit.

"I never wanted it to come to this." Mai muttered to herself before she grabbed Trunks and put a gun to his head.

"Whoa!" Cherry gasped from that.

"You tell 'em, sir!" Mai told Pilaf.

"All right, folks, listen up!" Pilaf soon shouted. "If you don't want us to smash this kid into applesauce, you'll pay us $1,000,000!"

None of the others seemed to find it threatening with Pilaf being a kid.

"Uh... 100,000 would also work!" Pilaf suggested before flinching.

The other guests soon began to laugh as they thought he was just playing with Mai and Shu, even if Trunks had a gun to his head.

"What're you jerks laughing at?!" Mai glared. "I'll kill him; I mean it!"

"Is she serious?" Note asked.

"Oh, what an imagination this little one has!" Cherry chuckled sheepishly to the guests, trying to keep up appearances.

Beat and Note glanced over as Cherry let out forced laughter.

"That devilish little child is threatening to kill another child and yet everyone in this party simply laughs?" Beerus remarked from what he witnessed. "I must discipline them all."

"No, I've heard she's my son's girlfriend, they're just playing around," Vegeta told Beerus as he laughed nervously. "You know how young love can be."

"We're not goofing around out here!" Pilaf ranted. "Where's the money?!"

"Hey, uh, I wanna break-up." Trunks told Mai sheepishly.

"Quiet, hostage." Mai told him.

"Yeah, but your chest is on my shoulder." Trunks replied.

Mai let out a small yelp from that as Gohan soon came over.

"Forget the Bingo Tournament, this is way more entertaining!" Gohan beamed. "I wanna play your hostage game too, you guys!"

"Is this is where Saiya Man comes from?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"He got the idea after almost getting caught as The Golden Fighter." Atticus explained.

"That isn't a toy gun in her hand." Note pointed out for everyone.

"Ah, it has to be," Gohan replied. "What kid has a real gun?"

"Uh, well, Mai isn't exactly a kid..." Note said softly then.

"Anyway, time for the hero to make his entrance." Gohan said.

"This should be good." Cherry smirked.

Atticus gave a small smile as Cherry seemed to be having fun.

"Those who will commit evil, beware!" Gohan proclaimed as she changed his clothes into his Saiyaman form. "The all-powerful Great Saiyaman is here to save Trunks from his evil girlfriend!"

"Yeah, go get her, Gohan!" Krillian cheered.

"How strange this is," Beerus muttered. "That oddly dressed man as a Super Saiyan God."

"Oh, no, he's just playing too!" Vegeta grinned nervously. "Goku's silly son Gohan pretending to be a superhero!"

"It's true." Atticus said.

Beerus looked a bit annoyed at what he was seeing.

"If you're gonna shoot someone, young lady, shoot me!" Gohan offered in a brave, heroic voice.

"I'm not gonna shoot you!" Mai scoffed from that.

"Back off, man!" Pilaf told Gohan.

"No, seriously, shoot me," Gohan whispered to Mai. "Let's kick things up a notch, huh? Make it more dramatic for the rest of the party."

"Gohan, you better know what you're doing." Atticus sighed slightly.

"Is he serious?" Beat asked referring to Gohan.

"Unfortunately, yes." Atticus sighed.

"Oh, and don't just fire once," Gohan told Mai. "Panic and empty the click all at once. Okay? Sound like a plan?"

"You're crazy!" Mai replied.

"Sure sounds like it." Note said.

"Let's just hope he knows what he's doing." Beat said as he seemed to now be standing in front of Videl.

"I've fought next to Gohan in tons of battles," Trunks told Mai. "He's fast enough to dodge almost anything."

"Don't aim for my hands and feet either," Gohan smirked to Mai. "Let's just keep it simple. Only aim at my upper body and face," he then ran off to sound brave and heroic again. "All right then, villains! You may fire when ready!"

"You asked for it!" Mai glared as she moved her gun and soon shot at him.

And where Gohan simply deflected the bullets with just one finger from his right hand. Cherry ducked down behind Atticus so she wouldn't get hit by a bullet.

"I told you villains to beware!" Gohan chuckled as the trio looked shocked while Trunks looked sheepish. "For you are no match for the great, powerful Saiyaman!"

"He isn't usually this cocky." Atticus said.

"If he's gonna be the ham, I'll provide eggs and cheese." Cherry smirked.

"HA! You're so funny." Atticus replied.

"You guys, all this time I thought that was just a pellet gun, but those were real bullets you fired at me," Gohan said to Mai, Pilaf, and Shu, scolding them since he thought that they were children. "Little kids should never be playing with something so dangerous! If it weren't for me up there, you could've shot someone!"

"Ow! My forehead!" Beat's voice called out.

The others shuddered from that as that sounded pretty bad.

"One of those kids got shot!" Cherry cried out.

"Beat!" Note pouted.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Beat pouted as his forehead hurt.

"I guess you're not feeling too hot, huh?" Cherry cringed.

"What do you think?!" Beat grunted from the pain.

"Oh, you poor thing." Chichi frowned to him, maternally.

Beat continued to groan in pain from his forehead.

"Gohan, your little superhero game nearly got this poor boy killed!" Chichi firmly told him.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry!" Gohan cried out.

"Maybe we could use a little healing spell." Cherry soon suggested.

"I'm so so sorry." Gohan told Chichi.

"Don't worry; I can heal him no problem." Dedene said.

"Are you a healer?" Cherry asked Dedene.

"Yes, please allow me." Dedene told her as he came toward Beat to heal his forehead from the wound.

"He'll be just fine with Dedene, little lady," Piccolo told Cherry. "He's a Guardian of the Earth."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

And as Dedene healed up Beat's wound, he could sensed how much power he had, unknown to the young Saiyan.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Dedene said as he finished up.

"Hey, my forehead feels better." Beat smiled.

"Phew..." Cherry sighed in relief for Beat.

"Oh, Beat, thank goodness!" Note beamed before hugging him.

"You healed it," Videl beamed as well. "It's like it never even happened. Thanks, Dedene."

"I can also sense something..." Dedene commented.

"Really? Like what?" Beat asked.

"You seem to have a deep power within you for just a child." Dedene replied.

"Whoa." Beat said.

* * *

Videl soon came by.

"Are you Chichi and Goku's daughter or...?" Cherry asked.

"Gohan's girlfriend, close friend to the family." Videl explained.

"Maybe more in the future." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Well..." Videl smiled sheepishly before whispering something to him.

Atticus listened before his eyes widened. "Really now?"

Videl nodded.

"Alright, I won't tell until you're ready." Atticus then said in a hushed tone.

"Thanks." Videl smiled.

"Congratulations." Atticus smiled back.

"Gohan, I don't want you drinking any more punch today, do you hear me?!" Chichi scolded her elder son.

"Yes, ma'am," Gohan replied. "Thank you, Dedene-I mean, Guardian. I owe you big time."

"This is a dream, right? Or a nightmare?" Pilaf asked.

"It's a nightmare come true~..." Cherry sang in a haunting tone just to mess with him.

"You are strange." Pilaf glared at her.

Atticus soon felt a chill as he noticed that Beerus began to look displeased which worried Vegeta. "Did you enjoy the entertainment?" he then asked the god.

"You call that entertainment?" Beerus replied.

"I guess you weren't a fan?" Atticus grinned sheepishly. He soon saw that one of the bullets had hit Beerus on the forehead and where it soon fell off and into Beerus's hand. "Nope..." he said nervously.

"One of those projectiles hit me..." Beerus narrowed his eyes, making the bullet fall out.

"Now, now, that was an accident," Atticus said nervously. "Right, Whis?"

"I take it that Beerus is in a bad mood now," Whis replied as he wiped his mouth a bit. "I guess he'll destroy Earth."

"Dwah!" Atticus sweat-dropped.

"I prefer to see it as renew it so when it reaches its potential eventually," Beerus said, crumbling the bullet in his hand, dropping the remains from his hand. "Of course before any creation, MUST COME DESTRUCTION!"

'What do we do now?!' Atticus thought to himself.

"Are you panicking?" Cherry asked.

"No! Why would I be panicking?" Atticus grinned nervously with his eyes darting around. "This is a totally normal, totally fun party with no adventure at all!"

Cherry soon looked into his eyes as he looked away from her which meant one thing. "Atticus, why are you lying to me?" she then asked.

* * *

"Everyone, listen!" Vegeta called out.

Cherry let out a small yelp as that startled her a bit.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Atticus comforted.

"Gohan's trick is over!" Vegeta said, coming up onto the stage as a spotlight came down on him. "It's now time for the main event of Bulma's party: The Bingo Tournament!"

Cherry grinned with exasperation as she sweat-dropped from that while Atticus breathed in relief of her being distracted. He soon saw her recording Vegeta as he started to sing and dance which looked ridiculous.

"Okay, he's been drinking more than Gohan." Krillin commented.

"I take back what I said about your karaoke." Cherry said to Piccolo dryly.

"Thanks, I think." Piccolo said.

"Let's play some Bingo, huh?" Atticus smiled sheepishly to Cherry.

"I guess, but I had no idea this guy would make a big fuss over a game like that." Cherry rolled her eyes in deadpan.

"Yeah, me neither." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"He's certainly something, isn't he?" Whis muttered about Vegeta.

"I'm with that strange girl," Beerus replied. "I never took Vegeta as a song and dance fan."

"This is so going on my Facebook." Cherry soon said.

"He's certainly something, isn't he?" Whis muttered about Vegeta.

"I'm with that strange girl," Beerus replied. "I never took Vegeta as a song and dance fan."

"This is so going on my Facebook." Cherry soon said.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked.

"Why not?" Cherry smirked. "That was so bad, it's good territory for me from this party. I knew you said Vegeta was over-the-top, but oh, brother!"

"At least Beerus isn't angry anymore." Atticus said.

"So, we're gonna play Bingo?" Cherry asked.

"Looks like it," Atticus said, giving her a Bingo card. "It's a lot cheaper than Las Vegas games, huh?"

"I guess." Cherry said, taking the card to play with.

"This should be fun." Note smiled.

Beerus and Whis soon seemed to be leaving.

* * *

"Hey, kids, this ball is not something to play with!" Bulma scolded Pilaf, Mai, and Shu, picking up the missing Dragon Ball. "Touch this again and you'll go to time-out! Oh, before I forget, your little skit was so adorable. Thank you," she then called out to the others. "Hey, I found the Dragon Ball! The kids had it! Let's get our Bingo on!"

"Yeah!" Atticus smiled.

"I couldn't have made a bigger fool out of myself, but it appears to have worked for now." Vegeta grumbled since Beerus wasn't angry.

"Tell me about it," Atticus replied to him. "I wanted to give Cherry a break from adventures. She seems to be stressed lately."

"I can tell." Vegeta said.

Beerus and Whis soon came up to a food truck and had some sandwiches from it.

"I'll keep Beerus in a good mood and persuade him to leave." Vegeta then told Atticus.

"Great idea." Atticus said.

* * *

And so, the Bingo game began for everybody who was playing.

"28! Did anybody get a 28?" Bulma soon called out which seemed to frustrate Piccolo.

"I did!" Beat smiled and soon saw he had a bingo. "And I have Bingo!"

"Way to go, Beat!" Note cheered to that.

"Shoot! I was so close!" Cherry groaned slightly, but luckily, she wasn't that much of a sore loser.

"Stupid game." Piccolo groaned as he turned to leave.

"Does this mean I win the Dragon Balls?" Beat smiled.

"Looks like it." Note smiled back to him.

"And that means you get a wish." Bulma added.

"Hmm... What to wish for?" Beat pondered to himself.

"Is that dragon gonna come back since all seven Dragon Balls are collected?" Cherry asked.

"You're learning!" Atticus smiled proudly.

"I guess I am." Cherry said.

"Child, what do you call this?" Whis asked as he had something on his plate. "It looks like sludge, but it tastes heavenly."

"Huh? Oh, that's pudding." Cherry replied.

"I would like to try some of this pudding." Beerus said.

"Well... This is mine..." Cherry said, turning away a bit.

Beerus looked to her and soon went to find some more pudding.

"Mm~" Cherry beamed as she ate her dessert.

"Did Beerus say he wanted some pudding?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah." Cherry said before seeing Atticus looking nervous.

"We might have a problem; Buu has the rest of the pudding." Atticus told her.

"What's a Buu?" Cherry asked.

"Um... Over there." Atticus pointed out to a blob-like figure.

"That giant blob is a person?!" Cherry asked.

"Of sorts and he isn't exactly going to share any of the pudding." Atticus said.

"Can't they just ask him?" Cherry asked.

"It's complicated... Buu is selfish when it comes to pudding..." Atticus replied. "Like you and chocolate."

"Ooh, that's bad." Cherry said.

* * *

Beerus and Whis soon went to get some pudding from Buu, but he refused to share before licking the remaining pudding cups so that they wouldn't have any for themselves.

"So immature!" Cherry groaned from the licking.

"That's just who he is." Atticus said.

"This world is so weird!" Cherry cried out.

Beerus soon began to glow.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" Atticus panicked from that.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"He's gonna start a fight!" Atticus cried out.

"From the God of Destruction... That can't be good for the planet." Cherry replied.

"No, it isn't!" Atticus yelped.

Buu soon ran to tackle Beerus only to get blown back by a burst of energy.

"Not good." Atticus said.

"I should say no." Cherry replied from that.

Buu was soon blown far, far away which resulted in a splash in the distance.

"A fight!" Bulma gasped from that.

'This is bad.' Atticus thought to himself.

"No! Please! Stop! Beerus!" Vegeta soon cried out.

"Come on, boys, let's ROLL!" Master Roshi commanded to the others.

Android 18, Tien, and Piccolo soon charged at Beerus, ready to fight him.

"Does everyone in this world fight?" Cherry asked.

"Erm... More or less...?" Atticus grinned sheepishly. "Are you having fun?"

Cherry glanced over to him.

"Oh, look!" Atticus said and soon brought out a piece of cake to distract her. "Cake!"

"Seriously?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Not working, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, if you have to fight, go ahead," Cherry told him. "I'll understand."

Atticus sighed and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Cherry... I just wanted to give you a break from adventures... I guess I should've known that even something as simple as a birthday party in the Dragon Ball Z world would've been an adventure."

* * *

They soon saw Beerus take out Android 18, Tien, and Piccolo. The two winced and cringed from that.

"Atticus, I know this is a coward move, but we should probably get away from Beerus." Cherry suggested.

"Cherry, you stay with the others." Atticus said.

"Um... Okay..." Cherry replied.

"I'll take care of Beerus..." Atticus glared. "Somehow."

"Be careful." Cherry said.

"Careful is my middle name." Atticus replied as he went off.

"Actually, it's James, but whatever." Cherry remarked.

"I'll hold him off, get the others to safety." Gohan told Krillian.

"Hang tight, Cherry!" Atticus called out as he came to help out.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah!" Cherry called back as she played on her phone.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is what happens when mortals don't share their pudding!" Beerus glared as he levitated while grabbing Buu out of the water.

"That's enough!" Gohan told him as he grabbed Beerus from behind.

Beerus soon flipped him forwards off of his shoulders, knocking his and Buu's heads into each other's before kicking them both away onto the ground.

"Hey, buddy! It's my turn!" Atticus soon glared at Beerus.

"Very well." Beerus smirked.

Atticus soon got himself ready, going in a twirl into his weight clothes from Goku and soon flew out to Beerus to take him down.

"Guess there's no more holding back." Vegeta glared as he joined in the fight.

"I don't think so!" Atticus agreed.

"Oh, but you're just a child." Beerus smirked to Atticus.

"Excuse me?!" Atticus glared.

Beerus let out a laugh.

"CHILD _THIS_!" Atticus yelled out, not caring if that didn't make any sense and began to throw punches at Beerus.

Beerus began to dodge the punch before getting hit by one of them. Atticus yelled out in frustration as he kept hitting, but it didn't seem to work.

"I like your spirit, boy, I have to admit." Beerus smirked to Atticus.

Atticus glared at Beerus as he didn't seem to like him at all.

"Why don't you try this on for size?" Beerus smirked before shooting his own energy blast at Atticus to send him flying.

"If you want to fight, come this way!" Vegeta told Beerus as he pointed back.

Cherry winced as Atticus soon crashed on the ground next to her like a comet.

"I lost, Cherry." Atticus complained.

"I can see that." Cherry replied.

Once they were far enough, Vegeta fought Beerus.

"I knew you'd be the strongest opponent I've ever faced!" Vegeta growled at Beerus. "But I didn't think I'd deal with this so quickly! It's not the ending I wanted!"

"Is he gonna be okay?" Cherry asked as she soon sat down with Atticus.

Beerus soon lowered in front of Vegeta, feeling unintimidated by his anger.

"Vegeta? I'm not sure." Atticus said.

"I don't get my pudding and the Super Saiyan God is not here..." Beerus said as he floated down to Vegeta on the ground. "It's time to punish Earth."

"No! You can't!" Cherry cried out.

Note soon ran as fast as she could before stopping in front of Vegeta and blocking Beerus from finishing him off.

"Well, who's this now?" Beerus smirked a bit. "One of the mere little children, I see."

"I won't let you kill Vegeta!" Note told him.

"Then you'll have to go first then, won't you?" Beerus smirked.

"Then... So be it." Note then glared bravely.

Beerus was about to finish off Note as she began to expect the impact to happen. Note braced herself as strongly as she could. Beerus yelled out as he soon began to punch and kick Note, not holding back even if she was a young girl.

* * *

"That's enough!" Bulma's voice shouted.

Everyone soon looked over to see the woman as she looked firm and sharp.

"I don't care for how many years my husband and you have known each other!" Bulma scowled. "Your selfish pudding cup fight has ruined my 38th birthday party!"

"Ah, so that's how old she is." Krillin said.

Bulma growled and went to slap Beerus, but it would have no impact. Beerus stared blankly at her before smacking her down onto the ground.

'Oh, Vegeta isn't going to take too kindly to that.' Atticus thought to himself.

"How... DARE YOU?!" Vegeta snarled viciously. "That's MY BULMA!"

Cherry and Atticus soon ducked down behind their table.

"I feel like I haven't seen a guy that outraged about his wife since Sombra tried to take away Hilda." Cherry commented.

"And looks like he's about to give Beerus a real beating." Atticus said.

Cherry let out a small yelp as she saw crackings on the ground from Vegeta's rage.

"**YOU BASTARD!**" Vegeta yelled out as he flew toward Beerus.

Beerus simply punched Vegeta, only to be surprised when his one punch didn't finish off the Saiyan Prince.

"Go, Vegeta." Atticus whispered.

Vegeta soon punched Beerus the same way and kicked him against his face next before throwing rapid punches at the god.

"This is what Beerus gets for hitting Bulma." Cherry said.

"Sorry I couldn't give you a break." Atticus said.

"Eh, I guess it's okay," Cherry replied. "Based on what you told me about this world, I guess it was inevitable to happen chaos-wise."

They continued to watch Vegeta fighting Beerus. Vegeta then kicked Beerus onto the ground, making the god skid across the ground.

"This is incredible!" Master Roshi cried out. "Vegeta keeps hitting Beerus is getting nearly stronger than Goku!"

"He's right!" Atticus added.

Beerus soon tried to stand up straight after getting hit by Vegeta. Vegeta then yelled out, punching Beerus more and more as he flew in front of the god in rampage.

"Take that!" Vegeta glared as he shot Beerus with Gallac gun.

Cherry covered her eyes a bit from the big implosion between Vegeta and Beerus. Everyone else yelped out as they ducked for cover as the impact even spread throughout the city.

* * *

Cherry coughed a bit from the dust and debris before sitting up to clean her glasses.

"Is he...?" Vegeta asked as he panted.

The smoke soon cleared as Beerus soon came out to show that he was still just fine despite the bashing he was given. Vegeta gasped in horror from that as it felt impossible to be true.

"Impressive show, but it only proved you're not a Super Saiyan God either," Beerus told Vegeta. "I should show you that, but only after destroying the Earth... Whis, NOW!"

"Give me a moment, please!" Whis told him before facing the chef as Beat checked on Note. "So this one is Sea Urchin?" He soon tried the Sea Urchin before smiling. "Oh, it's better than the tuna." he then said as he enjoyed the food.

"Note... Please tell me you're okay..." Beat whispered to the girl he was close to. "Please be okay."

Whis could sense something happening with Beat and so could Beerus as he began to sweat, not just from Whis taking his time with food. Cherry and Atticus both chuckled a bit from that.

"No, I won't let you do it!" Vegeta glared to Beerus. "Why must you always destroy?!"

"Don't stall," Beerus smirked. "I've already made up my mind, Vegeta."

"He's really one persistent god." Atticus said.

"Please, Note, wake up." Beat frowned as he shook her.

Cherry soon looked over and came toward Beat and Note. Beat frowned as he began to look desperate.

"Uh... Maybe she's just sleeping." Cherry said, trying to help Beat.

Atticus soon checked Note's pulse just to see if Cherry was trying to help or was right. Cherry let out a small whimpering hyperventilation.

"Well... She seems to be only knocked out..." Atticus said. "She isn't dead though."

"Thank goodness," Beat said. "I can't imagine what I'd do without her."

"You two have been through a lot, huh?" Atticus asked.

"We really have." Beat said.

"Even if you're too young to be dating." Cherry replied.

"Argh..." Beat groaned from that.

"I don't think age really matters with love." Atticus said.

Beerus soon knocked Vegeta unconscious with just his finger.

"How in the heck did he...?" Cherry asked before groaning. "Oof... My brain hurts... I don't know if I can visit this world again for a while, Atticus."

"Vegeta!" Atticus yelped.

* * *

Vegeta was soon seen falling to the ground and where he soon crashed.

"Vegeta, no!" Bulma cried out.

"WHIS, COME ON!" Beerus demanded.

Whis soon appeared in front of the god with an innocent smile. "Yes, Lord Beerus, is there something you wanted?" he then replied from the summoning.

"I must admit you were right about the Saiyan God prophecy," Beerus told him. "This whole endeavor has been nothing more than the two of us chasing a heckle of a myth! I SHALL DESTROY THIS PLANET BEFORE I RETURN HOME!"

"As you wish, lord, but first I'm going to finish eating, okay?" Whis asked before flying down to finish eating.

Beerus growled in frustration from that. Whis soon went to get more food as everyone was in deep suspense of what could possibly happen next. Beat hugged Note closely as he carried her since she was knocked out.

"Uh, how do you like the yellow-tail?" The chef asked Whis.

"Fantastic!" Whis replied.

Cherry and Atticus sweat-dropped again. Beerus soon began to fly down from the sky which startled everyone on the ground as they ran out of his way. Beat did his best to look brave as he held Note protectively.

"Um... Hello?" Cherry grinned sheepishly.

Bulma, Goten, and Trunks were soon helping Vegeta get around due to his rough beating from the god. Beerus soon began to glow which was not a good sign for anybody.

"What is it?" Beat asked Beerus. "What do you want?"

"This planet to no longer be a burden." Beerus smirked.

"There must be a way to talk about this!" Beat cried out.

Beerus glared before smirking as he looked at the talking pig.

"No! Not Porky!" Cherry cried out.

"That's Oolong." Atticus told her.

"Whatever!" Cherry replied.

"WAIT!" A familiar voice soon called out before flying into the party.

"Goku?" Atticus smiled.

Goku soon appeared right then and there.

"Thank goodness." Cherry sighed in relief.

"You're back!" Videl gasped to Goku.

"Whew! About time he showed up." Atticus smiled.

"Tell me about it." Cherry let out a small grumble.

"Goku!" Bulma beamed as the man soon walked among the crowd, bravely and calmly.

'It's really him.' Beat thought to himself.

"Hmm..." Beerus glanced sharply at Goku. "You shouldn't have come back, unless you've found out the Saiyan God prophecy."

"I haven't worked out all the kinks to it yet, but I do know I can't let you blow up the Earth." Goku glared up at Beerus.

"Destruction is in my very name!" Beerus told him

"Believe me, I'm aware of that, Lord Beerus!" Goku narrowed his eyes. "But just this once, can you please give us a pass?"

The others murmured a bit from that.

"And if I do, will you still fight me?" Beerus mocked.

"Yeah, I would love to settle the score, but I'm sure I'd get killed," Goku replied. "No matter what power level I'm at, it won't be a fair fight," he then gasped like he had an idea. "That's it!"

"What's he thinking?" Cherry asked.

"I hope this is a smart move." Atticus hoped.

"Oh, Lord." Cherry groaned as she didn't have very high hopes for Goku's thought process.

"Hey, Beerus, give me one more chance for one crazy idea!" Goku called out to Beerus then.

Beat didn't know what Goku was thinking, but he set Note down for a moment before going to the Dragon Balls.

"Goku... What's your plan?" Atticus asked. "Please be a smart plan."

"I think I know how to summon that Super Saiyan God now," Goku replied. "But... It's not gonna be easy."

"Does it have something to do with the Dragon Balls?" Atticus asked.

"But of course." Goku replied.

"I think someone beat you to it." Cherry said as she watched Beat collecting the Dragon Balls.

"I hope I know what I'm doing." Beat said as he collected the Dragon Balls.

"I hope you do too, kid." Cherry replied.

"Looks like great minds think alike," Goku smiled to Beat. "Hey, Bulma," he then said as he saw the woman. "Sorry, but to do this, I need to borrow your Dragon Balls."

"No problem," Bulma replied firmly. "Take whatever you need so long as it sends that party crashing jerk and his friend back to where they came from."

Once all seven Dragon Balls were placed in on spot, the only thing left to do was summon Shenron.

"I think you know what goes on from here?" Atticus prompted Cherry.

"Yeah, that green dragon shows up to grant a wish." Cherry memorized.

"And Bulma, you might wanna show some respect to Beerus; after all, he is a god after all." Atticus told Bulma.

"A god?" Bulma replied.

"Yep!" Beerus smirked to her.

"Well, stupid, what kind of god throws a temper tantrum all because he didn't get a pudding cup?!" Bulma glared at Beerus, making Goku, Atticus, and Cherry nervous.

"Um, because he's no normal god." Cherry told her nervously.

"The tiny girl is right," Vegeta added. "He's a God of Destruction; the last kind you'd ever want to encounter."

Bulma soon began to look terrified.

"I am not tiny!" Cherry complained. "Anyway, his name is Lord Beerus. He's probably the strongest being in the universe next to Drell."

"His name alone can scare the crap out of King Kai and Supreme Kai!" Goku added.

Whis soon floated up with a box full of sushi.

"Can we test the theory of Drell being scared of Beerus?" Cherry grinned.

"Cherry." Atticus glanced at her.

"Come on, it'd be funny." Cherry smirked.

"Not now." Atticus told her.

* * *

"Attention, please watch your language, lest you offend Beerus; otherwise he won't just destroy the Earth, but the entire solar system as well," Whis told them. "Even including poor little Pluto."

Everyone felt horrified from that.

"Hi, Lord Beerus!" Bulma waved innocently.

"That won't work!" Oolong glared at her. "No god wants an old broad flirting with him!"

"SHUT UP!" Bulma growled, clonking him on the head.

"He had that coming." Cherry smirked.

Beerus's eye twitched a bit.

"Goku, if you got a plan for those, you better do it now." Atticus begged.

"Pharos Shenron!" Goku soon called out. "Come, I summon you forth!"

The Dragon Balls soon began to glow, and where it soon shot out a light into the sky.

"So calling out the big guns to get rid of this Beerus cat?" Krillian smirked.

"Not exactly." Beat said.

"Shenron can't handle him." Goku added.

Beerus soon came down onto the ground next to Whis.

"If you think Shrenon's a mighty dragon, you should meet Toothless." Atticus commented to Cherry.

"I'll take your word for it." Cherry replied, trying to keep calm.

* * *

"I am Shenron, I shall grant you any wish, now speak!" Shenron demanded as he appeared.

"I gotta make this fast; Shenron, um, have you ever heard of a Super Saiyan God?" Goku asked.

"A Saiyan God?" Krillan muttered to himself.

"Oh, I'd like to hear his answer to that just as much as Goku." Beerus crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Yes, I have." Shenron soon told Goku.

"Whoa! Are you serious?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I'm serious!" Shenron replied. "Is your wish whether or not to know of the Super Saiyan God?"

"No, no, no, if you know where a Saiyan God is, I wanna use my wish to bring him here." Goku replied with a wink.

"I cannot for one does not exist," Shenron stated which was a bit surprising for the others to hear. "The Super Saiyan God can only exist temporarily in your world when multiple Saiyans project their energies from one onto another."

"Can you go over that one more time?" Beat asked while Dedene whispered something to Goku.

"No many questions yet no wishing!" Shenron sounded impatient. "Speak your wish now!"

"Uh, well, it's a little complicated?" Cherry said sheepishly with the rate Goku was going at right now.

"You see, it's more for Lord Beerus," Atticus said as Dedene finished whispering something to Goku. "He said he'll blow up the Earth unless he meets a Super Saiyan God."

"He's here? Thee Lord Beerus?!" Shenron asked.

"Erm... Yes...?" Cherry replied.

"Oh, pleased to meet you!" Shenron sounded like a fanboy now. "I've heard great things!"

"Uh, sure, blowing up the Earth is awesome." Cherry muttered.

"Likewise, now tell them how to summon the Saiyan God." Beerus told him.

"Oh, right!" Shenron said bashfully.

"Has anyone ever seen Shenron frazzled?" Bulma pondered.

"I certainly haven't." Atticus replied.

"Long ago, a small group of Pure-Hearted Saiyans questioned the evil committed by the race," Shenron soon informed. "The Good Saiyans decided to lead a revolt against the bad, and to ensure the victory, they formed their powers to create a savior: a Super Saiyan God. The savior easily defeated the Evil Saiyans with this immense power, but he then vanished as quickly as he came. As the Energy Saiyans offered him, it could not last for long. In time, evil began to take route on Planet Vegeta, and the memory of the Super Saiyan God became mute. It would be lost altogether-"

"I've never heard him talk for this long," Goku commented. "Are you following all of this, Vegeta?"

"Shh! He's explaining it." Vegeta told him.

Master Roshi had fallen asleep on the other hand.

"Five Saiyans with righteous hearts must join hands," Shenron then continued. "And instill their inner light into each other. Once this friend feels his energy flowing through him, this Saiyan should then take the form of a Super Saiyan God," he then concluded. "I have given you the knowledge that you desire. Your wish has been fulfilled. Please excuse me." he then magicked away instantly.

"Wow." Cherry said.

* * *

The sky was then bright and sunny again as Shenron left after doing his job.

"So first we need to find Five Sayians possessing righteous hearts?" Piccolo then remarked. "Heh. Good luck. The only two of you who are close to righteous are Gohan and Goten."

"Yeah... Well... You..." Cherry glared a bit. "You're... You share the name with a musical instrument!"

"What about Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Note, and Beat?" Atticus asked.

"Trunks is just a boy!" Bulma cried out.

"Any boy that age with a girlfriend does not have a righteous heart." Piccolo scoffed.

"You're just jealous." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, Piccolo!" Chichi added. "And are you suggesting that Goku's impure too?"

Goku groaned and face-palmed a bit.

"Well, Goku is pure of spirit, but not of logic fighting; Beerus is just dumb." Master Roshi said.

"Oh, gosh..." Cherry groaned slightly as Chichi began to freak out from what Master Roshi said.

"Would you all shut up for a second and summon the Super Saiyan God?!" Beerus told them all.

"Yes... Please..." Cherry added. "I quite value my disturbing existence on this planet."

"Don't worry, Cherry, we'll handle it." Atticus promised.

"Yippee..." Cherry muttered a bit.

Whis was seen still eating at a table.

"I've never seen one immortal being eat so much." Cherry commented.

"Maybe you should too," Whis smirked, squeezing her arm a bit as he grabbed it. "Put some meat on those bones."

"Uh, thanks, but I'll stick to what I like to eat." Cherry told him before getting back to the others.

"Oh, well." Whis chuckled.

"Urgh... What a weirdo!" Cherry grumbled to herself.

Atticus looked to her as she soon came next to him.

"Do you have to go now?" Cherry asked.

"Well, we need five Saiyans, but I might not need to." Atticus replied, remembering what Shenron said.

"So then, they all have righteous hearts, right?" Cherry asked.

"They should, yes." Atticus nodded.

"Atticus is right." Dedene said.

"So what do we do now?" Cherry asked.

"We just wait and hope that Beerus accepts this." Atticus replied.

"Even angry Saiyan righteous heart?" Buu asked.

"Let's not worry about the worst case scenario, shall we?" Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Agreed." Note said as she woke up from her unconsciousness and stood up.

"Note! You're alright!" Atticus said in relief.

"Yep, and I'm ready to help." Note smiled.

"I think your boyfriend 'beat' you to it." Cherry winked from her pun.

The others mumbled a bit.

"Oh, come on, that was clever!" Cherry defended since his name was Beat and all.

Beat could see that Note wanted to help and where he knew how Note could help make Goku a Super Saiyan God. Goku joined with the others so that they could become the Super Saiyan God for Lord Beerus.

"Hopefully this works." Cherry said.

"I hope so too," Atticus replied to her. "I'm just sorry I couldn't give you a break."

"I guess a life without adventures is kinda boring now that I think about it," Cherry said. "I think I'm ready to face whatever life or Drell has to throw at us," she then whispered. "Don't tell him I said that; I'd never be able to live it down."

"You got it." Atticus whispered to her before they looked to see if the transfer of power worked.

"Is it working? I can't tell!" Cherry said as she grew suspenseful.

"Why's he get to be the one?" Vegeta complained about Goku.

"Don't complain!" Bulma told him.

"Dad... Are you feeling any different?" Gohan asked. "Any changes?"

"No, I don't think so." Goku replied.

"What? But how did it not work?" Atticus asked.

* * *

Eventually, a giant energy blast shot out.

"Whoa! I think this is it!" Cherry gasped.

"Yep, I think you're right!" Atticus told her.

The water in the pool soon splashed as Beerus and Whis pigged out. The energy around the group in the air soon sparkled like fireworks before they were all back to normal, for the most part.

"I think it's working!" Master Roshi called out.

Piccolo didn't look impressed while everyone else looked excited.


	7. Chapter 7

Goku and the others soon lowered onto the ground.

"Dad, your energy's higher than any fighter in history!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Wait, that actually worked?!" Cherry asked. "They turned him into a Super Saiyan God?!"

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Alright, Goku, get rid of those party crashers!" Bulma cheered.

"Don't bother with them, Goku," Piccolo grumbled. "It didn't work; you don't have the full power of a Saiyan God."

"How so?" Cherry asked.

"Well, he did briefly become stronger, but only because he only absorbed the others fighting Beerus's energy." Piccolo replied.

"We need one more Saiyan." Note said.

"Maybe I could do something." Beat offered himself.

"Then your Super Saiyan god power would transfer right into Goku and for the matter; I'd actually would like to fight you both." Beerus told him.

"Then so be it!" Beat replied confidently. "I'm gonna help Goku!"

"Atticus, I think now might be a good time to tell everyone." Videl whispered to him.

"Oh, Videl, are you sure?" Atticus asked.

"Yes..." Videl sighed. "I guess now would be as a good time as any."

"But we need five Saiyans, don't we?!" Cherry asked, having an anime freak out. "Why do we need six now?! Shenron didn't say that!"

"I think Videl might be our answer." Atticus spoke up.

"What does that mean?" Cherry asked. "She's not Saiyan... Is she?"

"What're you talking about?" Gohan added.

"Well... He's not exactly another... Not quite exactly Saiyan like Goku or Vegeta..." Videl said bashfully. "But... I know he has Saiyan blood and a righteous heart..."

"Oh, honey, you can stop beating around the bush; I'd love to stop Beerus, but I'm a full-blooded Earthling." Hercule told his daughter.

"I'm not talking about you, Dad!" Videl snapped.

"You guys, Videl is pregnant," Atticus smiled. "Growing in her is Videl's and Gohan's child."

"He's right." Dedene added.

"Ooh..." Cherry smirked a bit to Gohan.

Gohan looked a bit overjoyed before he ran toward Videl. "Are we really having a baby?!" he then beamed to her on the way.

"We are," Videl smiled as she held her stomach. "I wanted to surprise you with an announcement, but like I said, this time's as good as any."

The group soon began to cheer for the future parents. Goku let out a chuckle as Vegeta stood stoically.

"Well, he's about as cheerful as Severus Snape." Cherry commented about Vegeta's reaction.

"He's a mystery in his own way." Atticus said.

"Will you be transforming into a god or not?" Beerus asked, sipping his drink impatiently.

Everyone then sheepishly looked to him.

"Fine, let's try Videl and the baby and try again." Gohan soon suggested.

"Right." Note nodded.

"Wait! Are you sure this'll work?" Videl asked Gohan out of concern. "Our child hasn't even been born yet!"

"We can at least give it a shot when the Earth's at stake." Gohan smiled calmly.

"Alright." Videl told him.

"Congratulations," Atticus smiled. "I look forward to meeting your young one."

"Thanks, Atticus." Gohan and Videl smiled back.

* * *

Soon, Videl joined hands with Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta to try this again.

"This is going to work this time." Beat said.

"It was nice of you to offer to help though." Note said to him.

"You know I would do anything to help out." Beat smiled.

"Your families must be worried about you two." Atticus soon commented.

"We don't have any families." Note frowned.

"Oh... I-I'm so sorry..." Atticus said softly.

"It's okay," Beat replied. "You didn't know."

"This has to work." Bulma said as they watched the power transfer.

"I hope it does." Cherry said, a bit nervously.

The group soon glowed as they transferred their power with one another. They then started to glow into the color blue.

"Wow..." Cherry whispered as that felt pretty amazing to witness.

The blue aura shined all around before Goku began to levitate in the air and he began to change dramatically.

"Amazing." Atticus smiled.

Beerus continued to sip his drink as Whis watched what was going on. The god then narrowed his eyes as he looked with the others to see what was happening with Goku. After the glowing, Goku now had crimson red hair with beady red eyes.

"Well... That's something..." Cherry commented.

"Whoa. Goku looks the same, but different." Atticus said.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same, right?" Cherry replied.

"Very funny." Atticus said.

"Well, he still looks like regular Goku to me." Master Roshi shrugged to them.

"Yeah, but Atticus is right; look at Goku's hair, it turned completely red." Bulma said.

"I think he dropped a few pounds too." Master Roshi said.

"Weird, I can't get a read on his energy." Krillain said.

* * *

"Alright, now it's my turn." Beat said.

"Do what you gotta do," Note smiled. "Just remember that I've always believed in you."

"Thanks, Note." Beat smiled back before they kissed.

After their kiss, Beat closed his eyes and focused on his Super Saiyan God power and where he soon transformed into a Super Saiyan God.

"The kid too?" Cherry commented. "Well, he IS a Saiyan, I guess."

"Are you pleased, Lord Beerus?" Whis remarked. "It seems their success has paid off."

"Yes, it's my reward for being so patient." Beerus replied.

"Wait, really? So you really think me and Beat have turned into Super Saiyan Gods?" Goku asked Beerus.

"Guess we'll know for certain once we start our battle," Beerus smirked a bit. "So, are we ready to begin yet?"

"Yeah," Goku narrowed his eyes. "As long as you keep your word."

"Why of course; if either of you can prove that you're stronger than me, I'll be happily of not destroying this world." Beerus smirked.

"Alright then." Beat nodded firmly.

"At least that gives us a shot, right?" Goku remarked.

"Right." Beat replied.

Cherry stepped back a bit to be with the others as this was going to get intense.

"She has the right idea, everyone because this is about to get dangerous." Whis told the others.

"I'm worried." Cherry said.

"It'll be okay." Atticus promised.

* * *

They soon went with the others so then Goku, Beat, and Beerus's match wouldn't endanger any of them. Goku and Beat soon faced Beerus who got up after placing his glass on a table after finishing it.

Beerus stood up straight, though his eyes widened as Goku soon flew out to punch him, though the god deflected it a bit while grabbing his fist. "So tell me... How does it feel becoming a god?" he then smirked.

"It feels incredible!" Goku glared.

"I'll say!" Beat added as he punched Beerus.

"I see... It surprises you," Beerus smirked, setting them both down, unaffected by Beat's punch. "It's taking you time to fathom what you can do now."

"Don't listen to whatever he says!" Cherry soon cried out.

Beerus, Goku, and Beat soon took off to the skies.

"I hope you're ready." Goku said.

"I'm sure I was born ready." Beat replied confidently.

Beerus smirked before he soon came to kick their faces, but Beat soon caught his foot before punching him in the face back. That affected him as he was then sent flying back.

"Nice work." Goku nodded to him.

"Thanks!" Beat beamed.

Beerus glared before he came back to fight Goku and Beat. Beat and Goku both soon began to fight Beerus together. Note looked worried and hopeful for Beat. Goku and Beat soon zipped around and flew around the city with Beerus chasing after them. Once they were close enough; Goku, Beat, and Beerus fought again before Beat and Goku kicked Beerus.

Beerus flew throughout the city landscape before floating up beside a tunnel tube with passing traffic. "Yes, good, now you're getting it!" he then remarked to them.

Goku and Beat glared in silence.

"What's the matter?" Beerus smirked. "You seem disappointed."

"Honestly, yeah." Goku and Beat glared.

"Why?" Beerus smirked. "Don't you like being deities?"

"It's not the power," Goku replied. "It's what it took to get it and what that means."

"I don't think I follow you." Beerus remarked.

"It's a level of strength I can't reach on my own." Goku said.

"And as for me; well, I didn't know I had this power inside me until today." Beat said.

"So those limits disturb you." Beerus replied.

"Yeah." Goku and Beat glared before lunging out to hit him some more.

As they fought, their collided punches caused sonic booms. Everyone else still watched them while at Bulma's party.

* * *

"It looks like the clouds are exploding." Cherry commented.

Beat and Goku were soon seen charging at Beerus, ready to punch.

"You say such interesting things, Saiyans!" Beerus said as he caught their fists. "Aren't you happy to have friends waiting to help you?!"

Goku and Beat then continued to fight.

"To become GODS?!" Beerus glared as he fought back.

Goku and Beat both blocked his fists.

Note held onto Bulma, a bit scaredly.

"Don't worry," Bulma comforted almost maternally. "I'm sure Beat will be fine."

"I know Beat's a strong fighter, I'm just scared because this is the most intense fight he's been in." Note frowned.

"Oh, it'll be alright, sweetie," Bulma soothed. "He seems strong enough."

"Thank you," Note appreciated the comfort. "You're pretty nice."

"Well, with having a son, you've gotta have maternal instincts." Bulma smiled.

Note smiled back as she seemed to love that very much right now.

"I can take you, even with this!" Goku soon told Beerus. "It might not be my strength, but I've spent my life pushing to be the strongest, and now I've learned there's a power level I'll never reach on my own! And I hate that!"

"And as for you, boy?" Beerus smirked at Beat.

"I hate it too, but I won't let it stop me!" Beat glared before he went back to punching and kicking.

"If that's so, then why did you agree to it, Goku?" Beerus asked while fighting Beat.

Beat let out an aggravated growl.

"Because at least this way, I have a chance to beat you." Goku glared softly to the god.

"We're both going to beat you." Beat added to the god.

Beerus soon roared out at them to continue the merciless fight.

"We asked nicely." Beat glared at the god.

Beerus punched both Goku and Beat in the gut and kicked them, only to have only success with Goku as the older Super Saiyan God was sent flying. Beerus grinned as he took that time to punch Goku all around while in flight. Goku soon stopped himself from flying off any further only to get grabbed in a headlock from Beerus from behind before he let go and kicked Goku in the face, sending him flying down then. Beat soon flew up behind Beerus, ready to send him flying. Beerus went to fly down after Goku into the forest until Beat soon lunged out and kicked the god away to get him away from Goku.

"Whoa, that kid sure is tough." Atticus said.

"Yeah... If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a distant relative to Goku." Cherry replied.

"He's always been a strong fighter," Note smiled. "He's even been able to take down bullies bigger than him."

"Really now?" Atticus replied. "That's pretty good... Sorry you don't have families though."

"Yeah... Me too." Note said softly.

"Hmm... Well... If you don't have anywhere to go... I've always wanted a daughter?" Bulma offered to Note.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Note said.

"I insist," Bulma smiled. "Would you like to stay with me and Trunks?"

"Well... All right..." Note smiled back. "Thank you... Thank you very much."

"No problem." Bulma smiled back.

"So, how are we going to keep up with them to see who's winning if we can't see them through the trees?" Cherry asked.

"So... You wanna keep watching the fight, huh?" Master Roshi asked right behind her, startling her slightly, but luckily she didn't punch him from the fright which was instinct from hanging around Batman.

"Uh... Yes?" Cherry replied.

"Come on, let's follow them then!" Master Roshi said before running off one way.

"Uh, okay." Cherry said.

Everyone else soon began to run after Master Roshi to get a closer look at the fight.

"So, how's this work?" Cherry asked. "You got a giant screen TV with cameras all around the world or something?"

Master Roshi soon pushed a button on the patio area to make an aircraft capsule appear to fly them in the air while Vegeta and the others who could flew off on their own.

"Ohh." Cherry said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... I guess..." Cherry smirked a bit.

They began to follow the fight.

"Of course, we'll find a home for your boyfriend too." Videl told Note on the way.

Beat, Goku, and Beerus were soon seen continuing their fight in the forest.

"I won't give up, even if I am a kid!" Beat glared at the god.

"Then you shall die young!" Beerus retorted.

They soon landed on the ground and began to fist fight together. Goku was surprised of how much a great fighter Beat was and at such a young age, even if he was older than his youngest son, Goten and Vegeta's son, Trunks.

* * *

Piccolo and the others who were flying were soon flying over the forest to see the fight between Beat, Goku, and Beerus.

"Looks like they're wrapping it up." Piccolo told the others.

Goku and Beat both glared as they charged up towards Beerus. Beerus soon shoved Beat and Goku aside, making them fall near the trees on the ground which made an explosion go off. And where it didn't stop there as they were still sent flying as they went through rock formations and past what looked to be a dinosaur. Beerus flew over the dinosaur as Goku and Beat passed by it while still in the air. They soon landed on the ground while growling to each other as they didn't quit fighting each other. Atticus and everyone else continued to follow after them. Beerus soon punched Goku in his face, which seemed to cause an earthquake which had Goku look only mildly annoyed despite the bleeding scar on his face.

"You hate your strength because it's not yours!" The god scoffed.

"That's RIGHT!" Goku glared before fighting him back.

"That sign of pride will be your downfall!" Beerus glared back as he jumped up and was about to kick Goku in the face.

"Shut up!" Beat glared back as he punched Beerus sending him flying away from Goku. "You're wrong about that!"

* * *

"So, Atticus, a vacation from adventures?" Cherry spoke up.

"This probably wasn't the best place to visit for that." Atticus said sheepishly.

"No kidding." Cherry said.

Atticus bit his lip a little.

"Sometimes a life without adventure feels kinda boring." Cherry had to admit.

"That's true." Atticus smiled.

* * *

As Goku, Beat, and Beerus continued their fight, they accidentally destroyed the rocky terrain close by the ocean. They were soon above it. Beerus soon hovered above the two and kicked them down into the water. Goku and Beat splashed before they came back up, refusing to give up.

"Foolish, useless pride!" Beerus growled. "It's rare to see a Saiyan consumed by that flaw!"

"Do you ever stop talking?!" Beat glared.

"I see your parents didn't teach you manners." Beerus retorted.

After hearing the word "parents", Beat charged at Beerus, punching him hard in the face.

* * *

Piccolo and the others soon flew over once they caught up.

"Is anyone dead?" Cherry asked, leaning over the glass of the capsule as this fight was quite intense.

"Well, whatever Beerus said really ticked off Beat because he's attacking him mercilessly." Krillian said.

"I'VE! HAD! JUST! ABOUT! ENOUGH! OF! YOU!" Beat snapped as he beat on Beerus.

Goku soon flew in, joining in the beating on Beerus as they were now fighting underground. The rocks above soon fell into the water from the vibrations.

"You're wrong about Saiyans," Goku glared to the god as he cracked his neck a bit. "Vegeta's always been obsessed with his pride; it's way more important to him than it is to me."

"Ha! And yet the Saiyan Prince made a complete fool of himself on stage to protect his friends," Beerus smirked at Goku before smirking at Beat. "And you I'm guessing from your reaction when I mentioned 'parents', that either means you love them dearly or you're a lowly street rat urchin orphan."

Beat narrowed his eyes with a growl.

"That's right, and I respect him a lot for that," Goku said, referring to the part about Vegeta of course. "It was a bitter pill to swallow, but he did it anyway. Because he knew the stakes. And you shouldn't mock a child for being alone like this."

"Oh, and just as much as you swallowed your pride to borrow this power, I suppose?" Beerus asked.

"That's pretty much it." Goku nodded.

"Not that is any of my concerns, but what did happen to your parents, even if I don't care?" Beerus asked Beat.

Beat sharply sighed from the question. "Well... The last thing I remember from my mother is that I left school." he then said.

"And your father?" Beerus asked.

"I'm not sure about him," Beat replied. "I feel a little blank about my family before Note and I ended up here, but we were in Satan City Primary School."

* * *

_We are soon shown a flashback. Beat was shown to be at home until he was soon woken up to get ready for school. Today seemed like a normal day, but that would all change very quickly very soon._

_"Do you have everything you need for school?" Beat's mother asked._

_"Yes, Mom," Beat smiled. "I got my homework, my books... Wait... Where's my lunch?"_

_"I have it right here." Beat's mother told him playfully, holding it out for him._

_"Aw! Thanks, Mom!" Beat beamed, accepting his lunch happily._

_"Have a fun day at school." Beat's mother smiled._

_"Mom, when am I going to meet Dad? Father's Day will be here soon." Beat said._

_Beat's mother looked a little soft and emotional before trying to keep a smile. "He'll be around..." she then said. "You'll meet him sometime. He's just traveling on his own for a while."_

_'I could tell Mom didn't want to talk about Dad anymore, so I just decided to get going.' Beat's voice narrated as his past self looked softly to his mother before leaving for school._

_"Mm-hmm... Go on..." Beerus's voice replied._

_Beat heaved a sharp sigh as he soon went to get going to school, though he couldn't help but think about his father who he barely remembered._

_"Hey, look, it's Beat." A voice smirked._

_Beat sighed as he heard that voice and knew it anywhere._

_"How's it going, buddy?" The voice chuckled, sounding anything but friendly._

_"Not today, Yoshito." Beat told him as he walked past the voice._

_"Hey, come on," The boy known as Yoshito stepped out a bit. "I know you wanna talk."_

_"Oh, really?" Beat asked as he kept walking._

_"Hey!" Yoshito called out. "What's with you?"_

_"It's Father's Day, okay?!" Beat soon complained. _

_"Oh... Yeah... You can't celebrate that since it's coming up." Yoshito then said._

_"That and I don't know when my Dad's coming back or if he's ever coming back!" Beat told him._

_Yoshito backed up a bit._

_"I just wanna know... Did I do something wrong?" Beat sighed. "Didn't he care about me or my mom? I'll never know."_

_As they were turning to a corner, Beat bumped into Note._

_"Wah!" Note yelped._

_"Oh!" Beat gasped. "Oh, gosh, sorry!" _

_"That's okay." Note said softly._

_Beat and Note began to pick up the stuff that they dropped after bumping into each other. They both stammered a bit as both were apologetic and sheepish. Their hands soon raised above each other's as they were about to pick up one book before they soon looked into each other's eyes a bit shyly. Beerus soon audibly yawned like this part of Beat's story was boring him._

* * *

'Anyway, after meeting Note for the first time, we then went to school and where I am smart, but I tend to...'_ Beat's voice narrated as we are soon shown in the hallway with Beat facing someone. _'Get into fights.'

_Beat glanced over to see who he was facing before giving a bit of a firm nod, looking almost like Goku with an angry gaze. Beat was facing against a blonde kid who seemed to start the fight. Beat glared and soon fought back as the kid laughed and mocked him a bit. Some others started to gather around to see what was going on as the two seemed like they were killing each other. The group began to chant fight and where the fight continued until they stopped chanting and both fighters stopped once they saw the principal._

_"Uh-oh..." Beat muttered._

_"My office. Now." The principal demanded to the boys in the center of attention and the hallway._

'Yeah, I was seen in the principal a lot.' _Beat's voice narrated as Beat and the blonde kid were both seen in the principal's office._

"You don't say... Well, I'm sure your life story is interesting..." _Beerus's voice yawned again._

'It felt a lot worse when I came home from school early that day...'_ Beat's voice sighed as this memory felt almost painful._

_"Oh, man, Mom is going to kill me." Beat sighed as he made his way home._

_Note frowned as she watched Beat going off on his own since he was told to go home early from school that day as well as the blonde boy._

_"Why is life so unfair sometimes?" Beat sulked to himself. "Well, at least it can't get worse from here on."_

* * *

_Beat's mother was shown to be home and was given a phone call about her son and sighed before hanging up. Beat soon opened the front door and came inside._

_"Mom?! I'm home!" Beat called out. "And I have some news!"_

_"You got in a fight at school." Beat's mother said with a sigh._

_"Yeah." Beat frowned._

_"Beat..." Beat's mother sighed._

_"I'm sorry, Mom, but that other boy started it!" Beat pouted. "It's not my fault, really!"_

_"But you should have just walked away." Beat's mother told him._

_"Is that what Dad would do?" Beat asked firmly._

_Beat's mother felt stunned from hearing that._

_"That's what he did, isn't it?" Beat continued sharply. "He walked away from his problems like me." _

_"That's not true." Beat's mother said softly._

_"Then he stayed and fought." Beat glared._

_"Beat, please try and understand, your father-" Beat's mother started._

_"Isn't here!" Beat snapped as he sounded very angry right now. "He left us on our own because he was a coward! If he really cared about me, he'd still be here, but he's not, Mom!"_

_"Beat your father wasn't a coward." Beat's mother told him._

_"Then why did he leave?!" Beat glared._

_Beat's mother looked very emotional as she tried not to cry. "...He had no choice." she soon said to him._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Beat frowned._

_"Beat... I'm very sorry... I just wasn't sure if you could handle the truth..." Beat's mother said emotionally. "He was going through some tough times..."_

_"Is he gonna come home though?" Beat asked._

_"I'm afraid I don't know if that's possible." Beat's mother said, her voice cracking as she began to look like she was going to cry._

_'I decided to try and help cheer up Mom, so I went to the kitchen to get a box of tissues for her.' Beat's voice narrated._

_Beat's mother covered her face with her hands as she shook a bit after she began to cry from the fight and about her son's lost father._

'But when I returned with the box of tissues...' _Beat's voice narrated as his past self returned with the box of tissues just as the front door was seen as someone was banging at the door._

_"Thank you... Could you get that though?" Beat's mother said, feeling too in distress to get the door._

_"Sure, Mom..." Beat said, giving her the tissues and went to answer the door. "Hello?"_

_"Ah, hello, young man; just the boy we wanted to see." A big strong man smirked._

_"...Who are you...?" Beat asked, stepping back a little._

_"We're a friend of your father's." The man smirked before the door was slammed shut on him as Beat's mother locked it._

_Beat raised his eyebrows a bit in surprise._

_"Don't talk to that man, Beat," Beat's mother told her son. "He's a nuisance."_

_"He said he knows Dad..." Beat said softly, a little confused._

_"Yes, but not in a good way." Beat's mother said._

_'Let me guess; he was an enemy of your father from the way your mother was locking the door on him.' Beerus's voice smirked._

_"Yes." Beat's voice replied with a scowl from the god's cocky tone._

_"Interesting... Very interesting..." Beerus's voice chuckled a bit._

_"Beat, go to your room." Beat's mother told her son frantically._

_"Mom, what's going on?" Beat frowned._

_"Please, Beat, just go to your room and lock your door; don't come out until this man is gone, okay?" Beat's mother asked._

_"But Mom?" Beat replied._

_"Promise me." Beat's mother told him._

_Beat paused for a moment before frowning. "...Alright, Mom." he then turned to go to his bedroom to do what she asked of him._

* * *

_Once her son was up in his room, she heard him lock his door. "Go away." Beat's mother demanded._

_"I just wanna talk with the boy." The man chuckled darkly. _

'It felt very scary...' _Beat's voice narrated as he hid away in his room._

_"No! I won't let you anywhere near him!" Beat's mother declared._

_Beat gasped a bit as he heard his mother's voice._

_"You'll get in the way," The man replied. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."_

_"I don't care, even if I don't know where his father is or when he's coming back; I will not let you anywhere near Beat!" Beat's mother told him._

_Beat felt hurt from the words he was hearing._

_"We could've done this the easy way or the hard way, Orihime." The man replied as he sounded determined._

_"I gotta get out of here..." Beat said, almost like he wanted to run away from home._

_"Then you'll have to do this the hard way because I'll protect Beat, even if it kills me!" Orihime told the man._

_"I'm sorry..." The man soon said to her._

_"Please... I'm not letting you do anything with Beat." Orihime replied._

_Just as Beat was about to run away, he heard gunshots. His face paled, especially from hearing his mother's scream. Eventually, stomping was heard just outside the door as the doorknob jiggled to be opened, but it was locked of course. And where just as it being knocked down, the window was seen open._

_"He got away." The man glared before leaving the room._

* * *

'If that man was smart enough, he would have seen me under my bed.' _Beat's voice narrated._

'So, you opened the window to make it look like you ran away?' _Goku's voice asked._

'Yeah, I think that would've been the smart thing to do.' _Beat's voice replied._

'I gotta respect that.' _Goku's voice agreed._

'So after I heard him leave, I sighed out of relief, but I then smelled something burning.' _Beat's voice narrated._

_Beat walked off until he smelled something and looked around to see what was burning as he tried to calm down. He soon saw that the house began to catch on fire as it started to from the living room. "Oh, no!" he then gasped a bit. "What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!" He soon heard the wooden support beams creaking as the fire was spreading fast. "HEEELP!" he then cried out in a panic, not sure what to do as he felt scared._

_After some short time, the support beams began to fall apart before the firemen began to arrive. Beat looked very emotional and traumatized. The firemen soon came in to help put the fire out, running to work while he sat there, feeling very shaky and scared._

_"Come on, we gotta get outta here." One of the firemen told Beat as he picked him up before carrying him out._

_Goku frowned in concern for Beat as he frowned himself with his head bowed and eyes shut as he thought about that moment as the flashback ended there._

* * *

"And since I didn't have any living relatives to live with, I was sent to the orphanage." Beat frowned.

"Did you run away from the orphanage?" Goku asked.

"I guess I did," Beat replied. "I remember running away with Note somewhere, then we blacked out and we woke up to see that woman named Chichi."

"If we are done talking, don't we have a fight to return to?" Beerus asked.

"As long as you don't talk shit about me being an orphan." Beat grumbled a bit.

"Then shall we?" Beerus smirked.

"Yes, we shall, and I'm not scared of anything you have to throw at me." Beat glared.

"Good." Beerus glared back.

Beat then got ready with Goku to get back to what they were doing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Were they just talking this whole time?" Cherry asked.

"I guess so." Atticus shrugged.

"Strange." Cherry said.

"I'm not sure what about though." Atticus shrugged.

Goku and Beat soon lunged out to beat Beerus as he began to fight back when provoked.

"Just another side of pride that'll lead to your downfalls!" Beerus retorted, kicking them both against their faces.

This sent them both flying before stopping mid-air before they continued to fight Beerus and where Goku even included instant-transmission.

"What could they be talking about?" Cherry wondered.

"The only way is progressing," Piccolo replied. "It's almost like Beerus is training them."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"You should know I'm not satisfied either; at least not yet." Beerus soon told Beat and Goku.

"Yeah?" Goku asked. "Why not?"

"I still haven't even come close to using my full power in this form." Beerus clarified.

"Oh, that makes sense," Goku said before smiling sheepishly. "To be honest, I've only been going 80% myself."

"Same here." Beat told the God of Destruction.

"WHAT?! You're holding back?!" Beerus's eyes widened before growling.

"Oops." Beat smirked slightly.

"All right, fine! Let's see how you deal with this being!" Beerus glared and soon charged toward them before elbowing them and kicking at them.

Goku and Beat got hit before soon fighting back.

"How's that?" Beerus glared at Goku and Beat as they fought. "Are you taking me seriously now?!"

"You're about to find out!" Goku glared as something strange soon happened.

Beerus yelled out and soon whammed him into the water.

"I think Goku lost his Mario Star Power." Cherry commented.

"But I don't think Beat lost his." Atticus said.

"You are going down, Beerus!" Beat glared as he punched the God of Destruction.

"You're only a child, though you seem to be a better fighter than this Goku fellow." Beerus huffed while fighting against Beat as Goku seemed unable to keep up anymore.

"Thanks, but I can tell Goku's a strong fighter, even if this the only fight I've seen him with is me as his partner." Beat told him as he kept fighting before Goku joined back up.

Goku yelled out as he helped Beat take down Beerus. Beerus soon chased Goku up the rock wall before Goku then teleported right behind the god before punching him again and teleporting again.

"Whoa! How'd he do that?" Beat asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna let it stop me!" Beerus glared.

Goku kept teleporting around while fighting Beerus. Beerus soon snarled and lunged out energy beams at Goku to make him stop doing that.

"Whoa!" Beat yelped.

"You didn't tell me we were using blasts now!" Goku glared at Beerus.

"**THIS IS NO GAME, YOU'RE FIGHTING TO LIVE!**" Beerus snarled as he kept shooting at Goku and Beat.

Beat and Goku did their best to dodge the blasts before appearing behind Beerus who turned around they charged at him, hitting him straight in the face and chest. Beerus yelled out like that had stunned him deeply before he glowed and shot more energy beams at them in rage. Goku and Beat soon dashed off, punching boulders out of the way, though there were so man boulders that they nearly got trapped in them.

"We won't let you destroy our world!" Goku and Beat declared as Goku went Super Saiyan while Beat stayed Super Saiyan God.

* * *

"Gadzooks!" Cherry flinched.

Atticus chuckled from the exclamation a little.

* * *

Goku and Beat soon broke out of the boulders, looking quite intense in their rampage as they broke out to fight back Beerus, feeling very angry, and where they took their fight back out in the wide open.

"They're back!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Awesome." Atticus whispered about Beat and Goku.

"He's changed, he's in trouble," Piccolo replied. "Goku's changed from his god form to a mere Super Saiyan."

"But Beat seems to still be in his God form." Atticus said.

"His parents must've been very powerful or something." Cherry commented.

"I'm not sure because I hardly know anything about his father, but for his mother, she was lover and a fighter." Note said.

"A lover _and_ fighter?" Cherry replied. "Hm... Can't say I've heard of someone being both."

Beerus yelled out as he fought against Goku and Beat with an energy aura around them. The three of them continued to fight higher and higher and where it seemed like no one could keep up with them.

"Now they're gonna meet Angel's Friends." Cherry commented.

"Who...?" Atticus asked.

"Angel girls who go to a Golden School on Earth." Cherry replied.

Atticus looked to her before shrugging as they went back to trying to watch Beerus, Beat, and Goku.

* * *

Luckily, Beat and Goku seemed to be winning so far.

"If you're gonna use blasts against me fine!" Goku glared at Beerus as he punched him as they were now fighting in space.

"It's so fast!" Master Roshi gasped. "Are you still following this, Krillin?"

"Nope, totally lost!" Krillin replied.

Beerus growled while punching back with all of his might.

"I got one for YOU!" Beat glared at Beerus before shooting an energy blast of his own at the god which successfully hit the god.

Everyone soon saw a big, energetic explosion in the sky which overwhelmed them all a bit, but they hoped for the best.

"I think that's Goku's... Kama... Kam... Whatever that big explosion thing is." Cherry commented.

"Kamehameha." Atticus told her.

"Whoa, I didn't know you knew the Kamehameha too, Beat." Goku smiled as they still saw the dust cloud from the impact from where Beerus was.

"I saw it in a dream and thought I'd use it." Beat told him.

"Seems like a smart move." Goku approved.

"Thank you, sir." Beat beamed.

The dust cloud soon cleared as Beerus came out, looking unharmed, though Goku and Beat had other plans before coming to hit him, only to miss as Beerus charged up a great energy ball to wipe them out with.

"My turn!" Beerus glared as he threw the great energy ball at them which was huge.

"We can't let that blast hit the Earth!" Goku told Beat.

"And it won't." Beat told him before getting another Kamehameha ready, only was going to hold it much longer, making it much stronger as they faced the blast.

Goku and Beat soon held onto the blast to keep it from hitting Earth, using all of their strength and muscle.

"What is that thing? It looks like the sun." Cherry commented.

"It's a blast from Lord Beerus!" Vegeta realized. "This is not good!"

"This blast is never going to hit Earth!" Beat glared.

"Dammit!" Goku grunted as he seemed to be struggling a bit.

"Indefinitely, you haven't realized it yet!" Beerus smirked.

"Realized WHAT?!" Goku and Beat replied.

"Your god power," Beerus smirked to Goku. "It ran out sometime ago."

"What? Seriously?!" Goku asked out of shock. "But then how can I-?" He soon felt the blast being pushed back as Beat was now using the Kamehameha again, only it was different color as it was now red and bigger.

"Goku may not be a god anymore, but you still have me to worry about!" Beat sneered to Beerus.

"Yes, even as Goku's body adapted to his god power, making him reach new heights; it seems your body has adjusted to your god power and helps you keep your god form." Beerus smirked at the young Saiyan before seeing his blast being pushed back towards him.

"TAKE THIS!" Beat challenged.

Goku and Beerus were both surprised that someone as young as Beat was this powerful.

"I'll teach you some manners!" Beat glared at Beerus.

Beerus soon glared before shooting a blast of energy into the energy ball that was close to hitting him.

"Cut it out!" Beat cried out.

"You two must learn, especially Goku about this god power." Beerus replied firmly.

Beat glared before seeing another Kamehameha shot at the energy ball and to see Goku shot it, and where both Kamehameha's soon combined. Everyone watched as Beerus's blast got bigger and bigger from the energy blasts shot at the god.

"Is it getting hot out here or is it just me?" Cherry commented.

"I guess that blast must give off heat." Atticus said.

"This ends NOW, Lord Beerus!" Beat snapped.

And where soon enough, the energy ball dissipated.

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't help out." Cherry said to Atticus.

"I thought I'd give Beat a chance since he doesn't seem like an ordinary kid." Atticus replied.

Beerus soon floated down to face Beat and Goku.

"Give up!" Beat glared at Beerus. "There's nothing more for you to do or even take!"

"Hmm... It should seem that you do still have fight left in you and some energy left." Beerus said.

"Unlike YOU!" Beat glared as he lunged out at the god. "Leave Earth alone! Leave Goku alone! Just get out of here!"

"Very well, but before I leave, may I just destroy a part of Earth?" Beerus asked as he dodged Beat's lunge.

Beat was about to deny that, but he could tell in Beerus's eyes that he meant just a piece like a rock. "Hmm... Fine..." he then said, though he still sounded a bit angry with the god.

"Beat, I know strength when I see it and I must say that both your strength and Goku's strength amaze me. And in all my years, I've never seen as much strength," Beerus smiled. "And in all my countless fights, Goku is my second strongest foe and you, Beat, you rival my first strongest foe."

"Your first strongest foe?" Beat asked. "Who's your first strongest foe?"

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you with Goku as the second strongest." Beerus chuckled.

"That would be good to know." Goku said, though he felt a bit flattered as he took that as a compliment.

"Okay, so where is he?" Beat asked.

"He would be my attendant Whis back there, eating his lovely parfait." Beerus told him as he looked behind himself.

Whis beamed as he ate a parfait with glee.

"Um... Yeah... So, what?" Goku asked.

Whis grinned sheepishly and hid his dessert behind his back as he saw the others look at him.

"While it's true that he waits on me hand and foot, he's also my teacher." Beerus replied.

"Whoa!" Beat gasped.

"Your teacher?!" Goku asked in his own shock. "Seriously?!"

"So, I guess you aren't the strongest in the universe?" Beat soon asked Beerus.

"Depends on which reality you two are referring to," Beerus smirked slightly. "I'm the Destroyer from this universe, but there are others too. 12 others altogether, and some have spawned warriors more mightier than us."

"Whoa," Beat said, amazed. "I'm beat." He soon passed out from exhaustion as his hair turned back to black and was now falling down to Earth.

Goku seemed to be going down with him. Beerus soon floated down and helped them a bit. Whis then went back to eating his parfait as everyone on the ground came together outside of the capsule.

* * *

"I hope Beat's okay." Note frowned.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Atticus comforted her the best that he could.

Beerus soon came down onto Earth while carrying Goku and Beat down to them.

"Goku! Beat!" The crowd gasped as Beerus put the two down on the ground.

"We're alright." Beat assured them.

"Oh, Beat!" Note smiled tearfully. "I was so worried about you."

"Don't you worry about us." Goku smiled softly.

"Well then, I said I'd destroy Earth, and now it's time I fulfill my promise." Beerus smirked.

"Ah!" Cherry and Atticus yelped fearfully.

Everyone else got ready to stop and fight Beerus only for him to destroy a rock like he told Beat that he would do.

"And there you go, he's destroyed a part of the Earth." Beat smiled softly.

"Yes, it really is a shame, isn't it?" Beerus replied. "I must've used up all my strength in the fight. Guess I'll just have to come back another time just to finish the rest." he then turned his back.

"Thanks, Lord Beerus." Goku soon smiled.

"You know, one day, we can make you Goku: The Destroyer, the day Lord Beerus kicks the bucket." Whis offered.

"Hey!" Beerus glared at Whis.

Cherry and Atticus snickered from that a little.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." Goku smiled weakly to Whis.

"Oh, that's too bad." Whis then said.

"Mrs. Vegeta." Beerus said as he faced Bulma.

"Huh? You mean me?" Bulma asked nervously. "Oh, no, what now?"

"Chill, I'm sure he means you no harm." Cherry replied.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your festivities." Beerus soon told Bulma.

"Oh... Never mind that, you should be apologizing for hitting me!" Bulma replied firmly.

"Yes... Forgive me..." Beerus then said, bowing his head.

"You know he can still kill us!" Oolong reminded Bulma.

"We'd be honored if you'd invite us to your next party." Beerus soon told Bulma hopefully.

"Only if you promise not to screw things up again." Bulma replied.

"I'll agree to that," Beerus said. "Though I'm going to insist on eating some of that pudding."

"So, if you come back we'll fight again right, Lord Beerus?" Goku asked.

"Of course." Beerus said as he went to leave with Whis.

Whis soon made a staff appear in his hand before both he and Beerus left Earth.

"Well, that was some party." Cherry commented to Atticus.

"Yeah, only for it to be interrupted by Beerus." Atticus said.

"I had fun though exploring the world of Dragon Ball Z up close though," Cherry then said even if she didn't exactly smile. "Thanks for inviting me."

Atticus looked a bit joyful from hearing that news.

* * *

It was soon night time, and where everyone was at the party.

"Well, it was pretty interesting to meet you guys." Cherry said to Atticus's Dragon Ball Z friends.

"It was very nice to meet you too, Cherry." Chichi smiled.

"I've seen a lot in my travels, so coming here was pretty interesting." Cherry said.

"We're glad that we got to meet you," Bulma replied. "We've heard some stories."

"Heh, I got some of my own stories 'bout Atticus here." Cherry smirked slightly.

"Yes, Atticus has also told us of how you write stories." Bulma said.

"Oh... It's just a hobby..." Cherry said, looking away then. "I'm not really talented enough to be a published author."

"Aw, come on, you write the best stories." Atticus told her.

"If you say so," Cherry shrugged before looking at Beat. "So where's he going to live?"

"Well... If it's alright with him... I was thinking maybe Goku and I could take him in." Chichi replied.

"Three boys of your own? Who are you, Mr. Brady?" Cherry chuckled to herself.

"I was thinking the same thing, Chichi." Goku told his wife.

"And what about Note?" Cherry then asked.

"I was thinking that I would take her in myself," Bulma then smiled. "I've always wanted a daughter."

"I suppose it would be nice to have her in the family," Vegeta said still sounding like a tough guy. "She did save my life."

"Erm... Congratulations to all of you then." Cherry said.

"Well, it's getting late," Atticus then said. "I better get Cherry back home."

"Have a safe trip back home." Chichi told Atticus and Cherry.

"Thanks, Chichi." Atticus and Cherry replied.

"Come on, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

Cherry soon went with him to go back home after quite the adventure. Everyone soon continued to party. Beat and Note watched the two go before smiling to each other and decided to dance.

"Alright, let's do this right!" Bulma smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Bulma!" Everyone cheered.

"38 is crazy old!" Oolong declared.

"SHUT UP!" Bulma hissed at the pig.

Everyone soon sat down to eat and enjoy the rest of the festivities before Beerus and Whis interrupted them. Pilaf and Shu beamed as they were still at the party and stuffing their faces. Pilaf soon looked surprised as he saw Trunk and Mai up in a tree alone. Trunks nudged Mai a bit as she looked back to him curiously.

* * *

Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo were shown to be standing together.

"When you're back up in a corner, Goku, it's almost scary of what you're capable of." Piccolo said.

"Listen to me, Kakarot; the next time we need that kind of power, _I'm_ the one that gets to be god, are we clear?" Vegeta asked his rival.

"Okay, that's only fair," Goku smiled to him with a small chuckle. "Though I'll warn you, that god power gives you one heck of a hangover. Oh! Speaking of power-ups, when Bulma got hit, you sure went crazy, huh?"

Vegeta simply stared him down.

"MY BULMA!" Goku then imitated playfully.

Vegeta soon looked tensed up as he glared slightly.

"That was funny; she's quite the motivator for ya, I was impressed." Goku smirked at Vegeta.

"My hero~" Bulma gushed as she soon appeared between Goku and Vegeta.

"What?! That's ridiculous! I don't remember saying that!" Vegeta snapped before turning away, crossing his arms as he blushed sheepishly. "It's rarely all that matters... In that last moment, I surpassed you, Kakarot!"

"Yeah, you sure did." Note smiled as she and Beat came over.

"I guess the next time we need to fight someone that strong, we're just gonna need him to slap Bulma and we're good, right?" Goku added innocently.

Beat and Note backed up sheepishly then.

"THAT'S REALLY FUNNY!" Bulma growled, slapping Goku away then.

"Wait a minute, how did you know about Vegeta's power-up, Goku?" Note asked. "You weren't here yet when that happened.

"Unless..." Beat said before gasping.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Goku suspiciously. "You already arrived by instant-transmission! You were watching the fight, weren't you?" he then demanded.

"Uh... Maybe?" Goku smiled nervously as he began to laugh.

"Goku?!" Bulma glared.

"YOU WERE WATCHING US BEING PUNCHING BAGS WHILE YOU WERE GONE TOO?!" Oolong snapped, jumping onto Goku.

"Sorry! Hey, I was studying Beerus's moves, trying to come up with a strategy to beat him, ya know?" Goku smiled nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't think of anything, but isn't that the point?"

"Bulma, I believe Kakarot deserves more of your signature slaps." Vegeta suggested to his wife.

"Sure does!" Bulma glared as she got ready to slap Goku.

"Oh, come on; I admit I was wrong, that counts for something!" Goku replied before getting slapped by Bulma as punishment.

Beat and Note winced a bit from Goku's punishment.

* * *

Eventually, it was very late, so Beat and Note were taken home by Chichi and Bulma, both women deciding to adopt the children as their own. For Note it was easy to fall asleep in her new bed which was with Trunks. And where Beat was given the spare room as his own bed room as he began to get his bed ready he was humming a song his mother would always sing him to sleep and where Chichi couldn't help but smile as the song sounded so sweet and serene.

"That sounds like a very lovely song, Beat." Chichi smiled.

"My mother used to sing it to me all the time," Beat smiled back. "Even back when I was just a baby." As the boy soon began to unpack his stuff that he had in his backpack that had also been transported with him, he finished unpacking before he then found a hologram.

Chichi smiled as she helped Beat get comfortable. "I know I can't replace your mother, but I'm sure you'll like it here." she then said.

"I liked that guy Atticus," Beat said before he soon took out the hologram, getting slightly sidetracked. "He seemed... Cool..."

"Atticus can be amazing," Chichi smiled. "He seemed much stronger since the last time he was here."

"Yeah..." Beat said.

"Oh, whatcha looking at?" Chichi smiled as she soon noticed he was holding onto something.

"A hologram of my mom to sing to me to sleep," Beat smiled back. "Of course this is just a recording of her song."

"Maybe it would be nice if you listened to that tonight to help you get settled." Chichi suggested softly.

"I think that's a good idea." Beat smiled before setting the hologram on the night stand close to his bed.

"I hope you're comfortable enough." Chichi said.

"I am," Beat smiled. "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome." Chichi smiled back.

Beat soon got spread out a bit.

"Here's a glass of water." Chichi smiled.

"Wow, Goten and Gohan sure are lucky to have a mother like you." Beat smiled back, accepting the water.

After finishing the glass of water, Beat got ready for bed.

"Is that comfortable?" Chichi asked.

"Yes, thank you." Beat smiled.

"Have a good night's sleep." Chichi smiled back before turning on the hologram.

Beat smiled from that as he began to fall asleep from his mother's lullaby that was still with him, luckily having that saved.

"Oh, I hope he likes staying here." Chichi said to herself on the way out.

As Beat fell asleep, he could imagine his mother in front of him as a baby and someone was by his bedroom door, watching this.

* * *

Orihime smiled as she sat by the window, looking out into the full moon as she carried Beat in her arms to rock him to sleep. "The sun has gone behind the sea, The moon comes out to light the sky, No matter how big you grow to be, I'll always love you~," she sang with a smile. "This is why I'll always be your mom, That'll never change for you, Not lights or years or newfound friends will take that away from you~"

Baby Beat looked up from his mother to someone who looked like that could be his father. His father smiled to his baby boy before waving at him. Baby Beat waved back before looking back up at his mother.

"I'll always be your mom, Now it's time to say good night, The stars that glitter small and bright will light up all the dreams you keep~" Orihime sang with a smile as she carried him to bed. "So hold this with you when you sleep, I'll always be your mom~"

Beat's father smiled as it looked as though always loved to hear his wife sing. Baby Beat smiled softly as his eyes began to look heavy as he started to fall asleep from the lullaby.

"I'll always be your mom, that'll never change for you~," Orihime smiled as she began to set Beat down to go to sleep for the night. "Not miles or years or newfound friends can take that away from you, It's simple and it's true, I'll always... Be... Your... Mom~"

"You've still got it." Beat's father smiled quietly at his wife.

"Thank you, dear," Orihime smiled back softly as they left the room to let Beat get some sleep. She soon saw her husband with a travel bag full of plenty of stuff. "Kazui, are you sure you have to do this?" she then asked.

"I must," Beat's father told his wife. "It's now or never."

"Just promise me that you'll come back." Orihime frowned.

"I promise." Kazui smiled softly before kissing her to soothe her.

After their kiss, Kazui left and was now on his own. Little did they know of course, time was going to change a lot of things for the family as Kazui left on his journey.

* * *

As Chichi was about to leave Beat's new bedroom, something restrained her.

**_"Hello? Beat? If you're watching this, it means I'm not coming back."_ **Kazui's voice said from the hologram as the song ended.

Beat didn't seem to hear that as he was fast asleep. Chichi cupped her mouth though as that sounded very sad.

**_"Beat, I want you to know that I'm sorry; I wish I could have been there for you,"_** Kazui said. **_"The reason I left was because I thought the only way to keep you and your mother safe was to become stronger. But I was wrong, I should have stayed and I know there's no way I can go back in time to make up for my mistake. But in my backpack, which I had when I was your age, is a time watch; it's like a regular watch, only it can take you back in time or forward in time. With it, you can go back in time to probably stop me from leaving."_**

Chichi frowned as she knew that was what Beat would want.

**_"But it wouldn't do you any good, I'm pretty persistent when it comes to becoming stronger,"_** Kazui said. **_"So if you do use this invention of your mother's, I hope you can use it to help other's past and if so you can also bring anyone you want into or back from the past."_**

Chichi looked thoughtful from what was being said and decided to talk it over with Beat tomorrow since he had been through so much in one night from Bulma's birthday party.

**_"I just hope you'll forgive me for leaving._**" Kazui said softly before the hologram turned off.

Chichi wiped her eyes a bit emotionally before she left the room to let Beat sleep. They would soon find out when in time Beat would go back in time, but that would be 'til much much later, especially after helping fight off an old enemy of Goku and Vegeta's who was the cause of the destruction of a planet.

* * *

Atticus soon brought Cherry back home as both looked pretty tired.

"Sorry I couldn't get us an adventure break... I guess I should've seen that coming." Atticus said.

"At least we didn't see a certain warlock." Cherry smirked.

"That's true." Atticus smiled.

"See ya." Cherry said, unlocking her front door and going to go to bed.

"Good night!" Atticus told her, walking off. "Well, that was pretty cool to show Cherry the Dragon Ball Z world."

Atticus soon went home to get some sleep himself. It was a very good night for them both as they had a lot of fun at the party, even if it nearly cost the future of planet Earth.

The End


End file.
